Ember Sparks
by AmbertheCat
Summary: /Self-Insert/ What happens when Amber's life get thrown out of balance with 6 Akatsuki coming into her house. With Stalkers, Murderers and Sickness. The Akatsuki learn that Amber might just be they're only way to a new life. Watch as each members and their Amber grows. Bonds are made and Trust is formed, but with Amber's issues can they really stay together? S-IxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Amber Enters

 **Someone's POV:**

Wake up, skip breakfast, go to work, argue aimlessly with my coworker at lunch, finish my work for the day and go home, work on hobbies such as art, my writing and my animes, eat dinner while watching the news before going to take a bath, and finally sleep.

Then rinse and repeat.

That was my life. It was rather boring to be honest. Nothing special happened to my life, I'd see all the cool stuff, like getting a promotion, get married, or a start of a relationship in everyone else's life; although I don't see myself getting into a relationship anytime soon. Somehow I feel like I have a nice pace that I don't want to lose, I have a schedule to stand by. Some things change here and there on random days to keep it from getting too tedious. While I don't have the nicest things, like the highest paying job, a lot of friends, or a relationship. I know I can get by, and I'm happy with that.

I make enough to live on in a 3 bedroom apartment, it has a full bathroom in the master and a half in the hallway, a half kitchen with only a medium size fridge, microwave and oven and only two cabinets for dishware and cooking utensils. Out on the back porch was a small storage area I made into laundry area with a standup washer and dryer and hampers. I only have a few things from my old home with my parents from a while ago like my computer and TV with a two seater couch. My bed while only a full size was big enough for just me. My old roommate's rooms has its own full size bed as well and the last one was really nothing in inside it. I might the rent the rooms out or maybe not…I haven't decided yet.

My roommate moved out to live with her boyfriend so I still have most of her stuff her stuff. I'm debating on selling them or calling her to take them away. After all they are just taking up space in my house. Space I could use for other stuff. Like a studio or another spare bedroom that I could rent out.

Friend wise, you win some, you lose some… I could never keep friends for more than 3 or 4 years. Somehow we all fall away before more come and take my place or their place, so on and so forth. In a way, relationships aren't something I'm good at... I know what you thinking, and no I'm not a very difficult person...I just don't understand the whole ordeal of showing affection and then the logic of more than another person's need for attention more than the other. But I don't need more trouble in my life just yet so I happy for where I am, by myself. Plus sometimes they want more than I am willing to give them.

At the moment I was working on my usual day schedule of the week, I was currently on my walk home thinking about whatever I would eat for dinner, maybe I'll have the leftover sub from Subway. That's when I ended up in an alleyway, wondering for less than a second about taking a shortcut to get home faster since the weather was getting worse. Although I didn't take into account on a passed out man laying in that alleyway. Now, I know I'm not a strong girl, maybe break a bone or two before I would even go down, be it mine or the attackers'... but I never back down from something in my way. So what do I do? Push forward.

Continuing my walk past him, I was trying to not to wake him up. I didn't take into account that I was as graceful as a three legged gazelle...and so, I tripped on my own leg. Moving to get back my lost balance before I hit the ground, slowly I look at where the man was passed out...well not anymore...in fact, he wasn't even there anymore, did I imagine him? Normally a girl of my size would just leave right, and not make a sound? That would be the smart thing to do? But, I never said I was smart now did I?

Looking left and right in the alley way in hopes of at least getting my eyes back on the man, that I might have imagine. I saw he was nowhere to be seen. Course that's when the sky decided to open up and bring down the rain. Now getting soaked, I turned to at least try to leave the alley way since I didn't want to get sick. Completely forgetting about that imaginary man. When I heard a groan… Now, I love horror movies with stuff that will keep you up at night...so naturally the first thought I had was…

 _ **'Oh shit! He was a Zombie!'**_

...yeah, so of course I took off to the end of the alleyway, forgetting yet again I was not very graceful, so I ended up tripping a lot, hitting a lot of walls and of course getting lost in the alleyway...

Yeah, directionally challenged and being as absent-minded as I am only appears when I'm not thinking anymore ...getting lost is one of my life's greatest challenges. But in the end I was able to calm myself down...after I ran past my exit of the alleyway 4 times. Now completely soaked and embarrassed by my own actions, silently glad that none of my friends were around to see that. I finally left to the street that is right across from my home. I would love a bath and the Subway sub the moment I get home...but of course that's not what happened now was it? Nope, my schedule was already thrown out of wack so why not just throw the rest of my week completely?

Near the exit and along the side of the street that looked like it might flood a bit before the rain stops, was a box... not just any box but a box that made noise. Boxes don't make noises...or rock around like that one... Being the curious girl I am, I went to it...opening the flaps a bit I was met with 6 pairs of eyes...all looking different. 6 kittens...6 very pretty kittens are right there in front of me. I looked around to see if there was anyone around who could have left them, nope...and of course the rain was still picking up and the road would soon be flooded, sending these adorable babies to an early death.

' _ **Nope, not on my watch'**_... Picking up the box that I noticed was soaked at the bottom from the pooling rain. The box was heavy from the rain and 6 kittens inside. But it was nothing I couldn't handle. So I continued my trek home in the now pouring rain. I'm going to look like a half drown cat myself after this.

' _ **These poor things must be freezing'**_...I thought as I worked my way home. My eyes lowering down to the felines in the box I was carrying. They seemed to have settled down a bit as I worked my way down the street. At least this way it was easier for me to carry. I smiled when I saw my apartment complex coming closer the more I walked. I'd give my left arm to be out of the rain right now. I was cold and I didn't even want to think how these poor kittens felt from the rain.

Moving the rest of the way home to my apartment, which I had on the 3rd floor, the highest one. This box was by no means light...in fact it was actually kind of heavy... While getting up to the second floor I noticed that the kittens hadn't made a noise since I found them..or at least since they saw me. Looking down at them I saw that each of them was still watching me. I gave them a small smile as I started up the last set of stairs to the 3rd floor.

The silver one with pinkish purple eyes looked pissed and hissed at me before the light brown one with two toned eyes of sea foam green and light dull red bopped him on the the head. One of them looked to be a blue cat, it seemed to be finding all this to be amusing, was that one smirking? While the smaller black one looked very bored? Wait what was that even an emotion? The last two seemed to be pouting, the full blonde one was scowling at everything like someone had offended it and couldn't do anything about the offender. While the last one and the smallest of the litter was a fully red, a russet red. Now that was a bored looking cat…

 _ **Aren't they cute?**_

Giggling at each of them before I got to my door, I could have swore I saw them all look at me then. Setting the box on my hips, I started to fish out my apartment keys.

Now where did I put those keys. I swear my pockets are like the abyss!

Once I got my door opened I went inside with my box, but then I felt like someone was watching me. Which couldn't have been anything really...no one else lived up on the 3rd floor but myself due to most of the rooms being remodeled and no one wanting them. So I had no neighbors and everyone else lives either on the second floor or the ground floor. Giving it maybe a less than a second of a thought I enter my home and shut the door behind me with a kick. Kicking off my heels near the door, in their normal place while locking my door. Never could be too careful right?

"Meow~"

That sound drew my attention back to the 6 cats in the box. It sounded like a plea for food? Or was it to be let down? Hmm, who knows. Entering the living space just past the short hallway I placed the soaking wet box down on my coffee table that was the nearest to the couch I had. Looking around I noticed that I might have to go through my storage shed for my old cat supplies. Hearing yet again another cat call, only this one was more or less a hiss, I turned to the kittens in front of me. "Alright, so I'm Amber...welcome to your new home I guess."

With a smile, I give the box a small rip so they could get out themselves. After all the box wasn't in a very good condition and I don't know if these kittens have any issues yet. Watching them I noticed that they seem to having a debate on who leaves first. The silver one and light brown one seemed to be the focus of it...but then I saw the silver one get thrown out by the one near him, which just so happened to be the light brown one. The silver one with all its hissing and growling landed on its face, I almost laughed. Now anyone's reaction to a temperamental cat is to stay away right? Well not me, I immediately went to it and picked him up. Yup, its a male!

His growling stopped for a moment when I picked him up in favor to giving me a stink eye. It was kinda cute on the little silver kitten. "You okay little one?" I thought I saw him glare even more as I gently set him on his paws. "Well, why don't the rest of your pack come out? I mean you braved the fall why not them?" I said while staring at the rest with a smile. "Come on kittens…"

Slowly each of the kittens worked their way out of the box. They seemed to be overly cautious. I wonder why? Maybe they had bad experiences with humans. Smiling the best I could to give them some reassurance. Walking around my coffee table towards my kitchen. I set out to grab some tuna for them. Ignoring the kitties as I set them up with some lovely food, I took a moment to get my Subway sub out to the microwave. Setting it in with a timer for 30 seconds, I moved back to setting up food for the kittens I was now housing.

I shivered a little from the cold water on my skin from the rain, but I put it past me as I set the food near them. Waiting for a moment to see them all work their way out of the box. The moved slowly to the food as I went to my bedroom. Getting dressed in a tank and short shorts I walked back out to get my sub. Grabbing a dessert wine from the fridge I took my two items to the couch near the kitties and ate my dinner. After eating I looked over with my wine to see that a few kitties would eat and the other would be on lookout and then they would switch roles.

Hmm...they are very cautious… I sipped my drink as I leaned on my arm rest. I caught the white one watching me with narrowed eyes. Tilting my head to the side, I laid my head down to rest on the back of the arm rest. I wasn't prepared to take care of a bunch of kitten and I still needed to take a bath, and bathe these furry buddies. Sighing as I got up and set my drink down I went to my towel closet to grab a towel. I was going to dry them and shower before heading to bed.

With a towel in hand I saw that I had all of their attention now. Sitting near them I picked up the red one and processed to dry him as I drank my wine. Once he was dry I moved to pick up another, only for them to dodge me. Raising an eye at them I smiled. "You want to walk around all wet? Alright, I won't force you to get dry. Only those who want to be dry would come over here."

I knew cats were smart. I had cats before so I know they would understand what I meant. Seeing the black one walk over I proceeded to dry him, yup another male. Setting him down next to the red kitten I saw the blonde one thinking about it before the light brown one walked over. I dried him carefully since I didn't want to aggravate the stitches on him. Wow another male, so far three males out of six. The blonde then came over after the red kitten hissed. Hmm? How odd.

Picking up the blonde male up I proceeded to dry him as I did the others. Another male...how much would I bet for the others to be male as well. Seeing the big blue one with a tooth poking out walk over I set him on my lap as I dried him. Seeing as he was one of the heavier ones. Setting him down next to the black one I looked at the white one to see if he would come over to be dried. He hissed at all the other cats as they looked at him. After the tan cat growled lowly he walked over. So I made it quick for the little white cat. After drying all the males I pet a few on the head. Getting up and put the now damp towel in the laundry hamper in the guest restroom. Walking over to my wine I quickly finished it as I took care of it.

Seeing something from the corner of my eyes. I looked towards the window only to to see that the rain had picked up instead of slowing down. But it did nothing for my odd thought I was being watched. Shaking my head I turned to my new family members. I wobbled a little from shaking my head as I was currently buzzed. Kneeling a little I spoke softly to the kitties.

"Feel free to explore, just try to not break anything. If you get tired my bedroom door will be opened okay. I'll give you all names tomorrow after work." Smiled at them I went over to my shower in the master bedroom to clean up and head to bed.

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

The group of killers watched the girl enter her washroom to get ready for bed, they all turned to each other to talk amongst themselves. It was silent for a while until they could hear the sounds of her shower running. Hidan took it upon himself to speak first. "Well this is fucking great. We're fucking cats and now fucking trapped here."

"At least she's pleasant." Kisame stated as he laid down, occasionally looking at the only window in the room. He had a bad feeling.

"Who fucking cares if she's fucking pleasant!" Hidan was understandably pissed as were the most of them. But they all held in their anger for the situation like to true ninja.

"At least she took us in out of the rain, uh…" Deidara stated as he felt better after being dry, his fur was longer than the others and heavier when wet.

"The girl must have an ulterior motive for bring us here. We shouldn't let down our guard." Sasori stated as he watched where the woman walked off, seeing her exit the bathroom in just a towel, which he finally removed his eyesight to the group.

"Hey Itachi, did you feel like you're being watched when she was in the room?" Kisame stated confused as to why he still felt the staring of eyes when the girl was clearly not in the room.

"Hn." Itachi looked around the room until his eyes landed on the window where Kisame was watching earlier.

"The fucking bitch was watching us you dipshit!" Hidan growled out only for Kakuzu to smack him over the head.

"No you imbecile, someone else was watching us...or rather they could have been watching the woman." Kakuzu stated as he watched the girl slip into her bed, turning off her bedside lamp. And true to her word, she left her door open for them to crawl into her bed if they get wanted to.

"So the fucking bitch has a stalker. The fuck do you heathens care for?" Hidan was getting louder and the rest of them wondered if he would wake the girl up at this rate.

"Stop shouting you imbecile." Sasori stated as he walked over to the bedroom door.

"Where the fuck are you going you damn puppet!?" Sasori rolled his eyes at the immortal.

"Going to sleep, unless you can't figure it out. A good rest would do us all some good right now." Sasori stated as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Deidara looked at the couch for following after his danna, not wanting to sleep on the couch. With the artist duo gone Kisame got up same as Itachi. Hidan glared at them.

"Where the fuck are you going fishsticks?" Hidan growled lowly.

"To the warm room." Kisame stated, he was tired and Itachi didn't even respond as they left towards the room with the free bed. Itachi knew that whatever was going on they would need their strength to get through it, so a good sleep would be needed, even if he would only sleep for a few hours.

Kakuzu looked at his partner before sighing and walking towards the bedroom. Hidan was growling before he was left all alone in the room, he looked around before jumping onto the couch curling up. He glared at the doorway where all the other left before he felt the eyes on that the others were talking about. Looking at the window he saw a dark shadow appear before disappearing down the hall. He growled as he went to go back to sleep.

'Fuck the bitch is being stalked. Not my fucking problem.'

With that last thought he went to sleep on the otherwise uncomfortable couch, dreaming of the days he remembered before he woke up as a cat.

 **So I made an Oc-Insert-ish type thing. I hope ya'll like it as this will be done in timed with other Akatsuki Kat and Angel story. Thanks for reading, so Review and Favorite if you like it. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Work day 1

 **Amber's POV:**

Waking up feeling overly warm, I opened my eyes to see that most of the kittens grouped up on my bed. The only one missing was the pure white one. That was understandable. He was growling at me a lot so it not surprising that he chose to sleep elsewhere. Working my way out of the bed I grabbed my work clothes. Getting changed quickly I went over to my alarm clock and turned it off since I woke up early. Walking over to the mirror I check my appearance, I looked fine, nodding to myself, ignoring the headache I held.

Walking out of my room I went to the back door to pull out the cat little boxes I still had from storage. Setting them up with fresh litter in the spare restroom and in my master bathroom, I saw that none of the cat woke up at the sound. Wow, they must be really tired. Walking out I cracked the door so they could sleep more and not be bothered by my noise I will be making in the kitchenette. It's a good thing that I still held onto all the stuff from when Harley died.

Opening the fridge I saw I needed to do some shopping, especially since I now had six cats in my house, sighing as I closed it and went to the small pantry. Pulling out a box of poptarts I ate those for breakfast as I saw my movement woke up the white kitten. He was glaring at me as I walked by. I went about to preparing something for him to eat. I was out of tuna now and only had salmon. Though I was planing to treat myself with a salmon dinner but my cats need to eat so... Chopping that up I put some on a smaller plate for him. Setting that down for him I set another for the rest of them down a little farther away.

I felt the pink eyes of the white kitten followed me as I went to put on my heels for the day. Finishing my breakfast, I sighed out loud. Today needs to be a good day. Fixing my scrubs so it doesn't have any flaws, I made sure to grab a umbrella in case it rained again. Turning to the face those magenta pink eyes I waved good bye. "See you when I get home."

And with that I left my home and headed to work. Now I probably should have done something to make sure they didn't break anything, but how harmful could six cats be to my apartment?

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Hidan watched the girl leave. She was gone and he had no idea for how long. "Hmp, good fucking riddance." With that he looked over at the food he was supposed to eat for breakfast. His tiny feline body was craving food so he went and ate. He was pleased with the food the woman had left for him but was slightly startled when the door knob shook. Turning to the door, he saw the same shadow from the pervious night.

"Hm her fucking stalker is here." He walked over to see who it was out pure curiosity. Making sure he was not seen, he looked at the man. Hidan could tell it was an older type of man, clearly older than the girl herself. He growled lowly and pounced at the window, effectively scaring the shit out of the man. Hidan couldn't help his grin as the man glared at him and walked out of the upper floors leaving the area. Hidan felt slightly proud as the figure left as he went and sat down on the couch. He felt great, looking around for something to do he saw nothing really interesting as he layed back down to go back to sleep.

Kakuzu looked from where he was hiding as he saw his partner scare away the person who was outside the window. He felt slightly confused as to why the idiot did something like that, but it wasn't his job to keep an eye on the idiot. Walking over he inspected the food the girl left for them. He smelled the spices in it which made him wonder if the girl had previous plans for the fish before they showed up. Taking a small tender bite of the pink fish he felt pleased with his taste buds as he ate his share.

Kakuzu finished his share as he looked around the room, it looked a little empty with the limited furniture but he could see some of the things were hand me downs. He felt indifferent on it since he wasn't the one spending money on the living place. Moreover the girl was housing them for free while they were cats so, it was no coin out of his pockets. For a moment it reminded him that he didn't have his money in the first place which made him a little depressed as he went looking around his new housing for more money.

Itachi was the next to wake up, walking out to look around he saw Kakuzu searching around for anything that might be of value. Walking into the living room with the kitchenette he saw the food the girl must have left for them. The pink fish stuck out like a sore thumb in the otherwise dull room. He sighed silently as he ate his portion, silently wishing he had his dango to eat instead.

Kisame was the next to wake up and enter the area where the rest had gathered. He saw his partner eating and setting out to grab some before it was all gone. While the two of them ate, it was a comfortable silence for them as they ate their fill. Kisame looked towards the window where he felt the bad feeling only for it to not be there anymore.

 _Which means the eyes had left last night or this morning_ …

Itachi saw where his partner was looking and gave a silent nod as he went over and jumped on to the windowsill to on top of some furniture for higher ground. While Kisame went about exploring the new house he was currently in. Deidara was the next to wake up, his fur was heavy with his sleep still on his mind. He turned to look around still dozing, seeing only his danna still sleeping on the bed.

The blond terrorist walkout to where he heard the others and saw the breakfast that was left for him and his danna. Upon eating he looked around to see what was going on with the other members. Many were boredly watching the streets down below while some went back to sleep. Deidara took it upon himself to see what was going on in the back porch.

Sasori woke up a little while after and saws he was the last to wake. Shaking his tired body awake he worked his way to the kitchen for his breakfast. Seeing the leftover food he walked over and ate his share. After he ate he sat on the coffee table where the box they were found in was once standing. Sasori took it upon himself to investigating the strange books on the table. The symbols on the thin paper where of nothing he has ever seen before. And so he took it upon himself to try to read it after he saw he could understand a few in their language, be it small amount as it was.

 **Amber's POV:**

Sitting in my office desk, I worked on my filing as my lunch hour slowly came around. I was a Receptionist for a local doctor's office. Working with the people who were sick was just a normal Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday of my work schedule. While I worked the day shift at the local Walmart of all the other days. Working two jobs was not easy but living on my own was never going to be easier without them. I knew this when I left home.

"Miss is the doctor going free for a walk in?" a young pregnant woman asked.

Looking up and I saw that she was at least a few weeks away from her due date. Or at least if it was just one child. Looking around the office I saw that the four o'clock had yet to come in. Smiling at the woman I spoke my piece to her. "I'll see if she is free, please fill out these forms for billing purposes as I go get her. Have a seat and the doctor will be here as soon as she can."

I handed the woman the forms as I went over to the break room where my senior nurse and doctor were almost always at when they had nothing to do. Seeing the doctor I walked over to give her the information. "There's a pregnant woman here asking for a walk-in."

"Alright just give me a few minutes before I see her. She filling out the forms?" Dr. Kaily asked.

"At this very moment." With that I headed back to the desk where I was stationed.

Sitting down in the chair I started to log in the woman's visit. After all it was a slow day and just because she wasn't seen just yet doesn't mean I could get her work started. Seeing the doctor pulled the woman the back for her check up, I heard my desk partner return from the bathroom. Or as I like to think of it, playing on her phone.

Yeah, she goes into the bathroom to play on her phone for at least 15 minutes every hour. She's a high school drop out from what she bragged about. Though I don't know what so brag worthy about that. I completed high school and am taking online college tests. Sighing I shook my head so I wouldn't get into that kind of thinking again. Ignoring the teen as she whipped out her phone yet again I could help but scowl at the fact she was shirking off her duties...again.

She's going to get herself fired at this rate…

Completing my log of what I've done, I went to the head supervisor. He was kind with me so I should tell him, after all when he was in the room the teen girl actually did her work. Knocking on his door I heard him to call for me to enter. Opening the door I spoke my piece. "Carol's shirking again…"

He sighed as he got up from his desk. I wasn't proud of being a tattletale but I'll get in trouble when Carol tries to take my work. For her own again. So if she wasn't going to take her job seriously then she doesn't need to be working here. That's what I always thought. Taking my seat I got back to my work as the supervisor watched Carol's behavior. I saw him from the corner of my eyes sigh and shake his head as he walked over. Ignoring the rest as I got to work, my phone dings, time for my lunch break.

Looking over I saw that Carol was pulled into the office for a talk. Maybe she's finally getting fired…

I went to the break room to grab something from the vending machine. Getting a bag of baked chips, a sub from the fridge machine and a blue Powerade I went back to my seat to eat since someone had to stay in the front desk at all times. Before I could even start eating I heard a door slam. Out came Carol who glared at me before picking up her stuff and storming out of the front door. I was awe struck at the glare she gave me before the supervisor came out...soaking wet.

In his hand was his coffee mug….oh...OH! Getting up to try to get him a towel since that he was now wearing his coffee. He held up a hand, taking the towel giving a small smile before he went back into his office. The pregnant lady came out just in time to see him before she looked at me. I went to my desk to tend to her as the head doctor went to the supervisor's office to check up on him. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Office drama ma'am. He'll be fine. Do you need to schedule a time to come back?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yes." she smiled as she held her stomach.

"Okay will three weeks be alright from now. Say on Monday at 4:30?"

"Sure. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." She waved goodbye as the 4 o'clock came in.

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Sitting around the room were the group of killers as they waited for the girl to return. Itachi was still at the window watching out into the hallway as well as the street below. The sun was starting to set around 5 which was when the girl came in his sights on the ground floor. "She has returned."

The members all gathered on the couch and when Itachi moved from his perch to sit on the back of the couch was when the door opened. A tired looking girl whom they recalled was Amber entered, kicking off her shoes as she walked over to the kitchenette to get a drink. She turned to them and smiled as she went back to the front door to bring in grocery bags. She packed up her fridge with cat food and food for herself as well as the pantry. Turning to back to the door she closed and locked it before turning to them. A soft yet tired smile still on her face.

"Well let's give you all some kind of name since you're staying her for now." She took a seat in the single person chair looking at all of them. She looked at Hidan before speaking. "Reaper."

Turning to Kakuzu next she spoke the name she was going to give him. "Stitch." Following after was Itachi and Kisame. "Midnight, Umi." And finally Sasori and Deidara. "Ringo and Sky."

With the names they were given they looked at each other before turning to the girl who had gotten up to prep food either for herself or for them, they couldn't tell just yet. Seeing her make some kind of chicken dish and then getting some food out for them and setting it on the floor. It looked like fully cooked and nicely seasoned chicken. Amber turned off all the cooking appliances as she sat at the couch with her food. She looked a like she was going to collapse.

She sighed softly which was slightly loud to their sensitive ears. "Let's see, if I got enough food to last me until next paycheck I'll be able to take a vacation day next month… All the bills are paid this month except for the water and plumbing. That is due tomorrow. I have enough for it, but just barely. If I go penny crunching I can get by this month…so no more fancy food like steak Amber…" She sighed as she ate, turning on her television to watch the news. Currently the news was showing the weather. Showing that rain the coming and with the chance of snow.

After the weather report the girl grabbed a flat metal thing and opened it up.

 **Amber's POV:**

Opening my laptop, I saw a few friends were online. Opening a chat box for them I chatted for a while before I set up to paying the rest of my bills. Bringing up the latest Super Sentai series I was watching to load up the newest episode. Having that play off the side as I started to type up my report for my essay on the North Weather compared to the South Weather. Having my show play off the side I was typing up my essay without realizing that I was typing the song from the opening. Chuckling to myself as I erased it and finished the essay so I could focus on the show, I sent it to my professor. Setting myself up on the couch with a huge pillow in my lap and a blanket around my shoulders I set myself up ready for my Super Sentai show, ready for squeals and shouts I knew I was going to make.

I saw my furry roommates coming over to see as well. I pity them for thinking that they would be interested in this. Not many Americans like the Japanese culture. Some continue to hate them for Pearl Harbor, yet I love that culture more than anything! Hugging the pillow I hit play so I could watch my weekly show. I have never missed an episode and never will!

xXxTIME-SKIPxXx

After watching the episode I could see the furry buddies of mine looking at the screen like it just told him it ate their children. I laughed out loud which spooked them. I smiled sweetly. "Not many have this kind of taste. It's understandable you don't like the show." Giving them a quick pet I went to Youtube to put on some music as I cleaned up after dinner. Clean was easy as I had everything soaking as I watched my show. Once the kitchen was clean I decided to watch some anime before bed. Thinking for a moment I went to Netflix on my TV.

"So, what do you guys what to watch? I'm thinking a classic...Like Bleach or Naruto…" I missed the looks when I mentioned the last show. "I kinda wanna watch the Akatsuki in action but again I don't think the show does them any justice…" Now I didn't missed the odd looks from them at this point.

Raising a look at them I decided on watching the first season of Bleach since I watched the first season of Naruto Shippuden last week. Pulling up the show I put on the Japanese version since it was by far the better voice acting. Next week will be season two of Naruto followed by season two of Bleach. That's a good schedule right?

Watching the first episode of Bleach I saw from the corner of my eyes my cats watching with me. A few mewls here and there as the show played through. I was just about to start watching the second episode when I heard a knock at my door. Hitting pause at the ending song I went to my front door to look out through the peep hole. Seeing nothing but the hallway I opened the door to peek out, only to be shocked. Fully opening the door to see a lovely light purple vase with a dozen blue roses. Confused I picked it up, looking down the hall to see no one as I took the vase into my home. Closing the door behind me as I re-entered my home.

Setting the vase of roses on the coffee table I picked up the card that was with it. It was fancy with light purple and dark blue design. The words on it was: _Impossible, is my life without you._

Looking at the roses for a moment I looked back at the note and saw it had no name on it except my own. Why was there roses at my door… Looking at the roses again I sighed. Picking them up to set them on the kitchen counter, I ignored the the way my cats acted around the front door, until I heard Reaper hiss. Turning back I saw him hissing at the window. Walking over I gave him a small soft pet and scratch behind the ears as I looked out the window. No one was there.

"What the matter Reaper? Someone out there?" I asked as I continued to pet his pet and scratch behind his ears. The growls slowly turned into purrs as I petted him. Feeling like there was someone watching me again I looked back out the window but the rain kept me from seeing much. Sighing I went back to my show on the couch, looking over my shoulder to see nothing out the window again.

Turning back to my show I hit play, wishing that this feeling of being watched would just go away. After halfway through the 2nd episode I had completely forgotten about the eyes I thought I felt. Watching the ending I turned to the clock on my laptop to see it was only 7 at night. I don't go to bed until much later so what was I going to do now? Turning to the roses I frowned as I looked at my computer. Thinking for a moment I put on some music as I picked up a book from under my coffee table. I was going to read for a while until it was time for when I normally go to bed.

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Kisame watched the machine on the table play music with interest as the girl read her book. Itachi was sitting over her shoulder on the back of the couch trying to read her book as well. While Kakuzu was napping on the single seater chair and Hidan was walking around bored. Deidara was sitting in front of the television watching the reflection of the room from it. Sasori was sitting on the counter island. Over all they all were bored. Kisame never thought that being a pet could be so boring, then again he never thought he would become someone's pet in the first place. None of them did.

Kisame decided to walk around himself to see if he could find something interesting to do. Walking into a room that was otherwise closed off he saw a dagger positioned on a desk. It was out of its sheath while stood on as if it was decoration. Being the swords master he was he could tell the dagger was not made for fighting but for decoration. Walking over to look at it more, he jumped onto the table. Sitting next to it he brought his paw to touch it.

For a moment when he touched the blade he thought he felt his chakra for a moment. Quickly removing his paw he noticed that he couldn't feel his chakra right away. Looking at the blade, just sitting there innocently, he slowly touched it once more. For a moment Kisame thought he would turn back into his human self. Hearing a sound outside the room made him remove his paw quickly as he turned to see the girl Amber. She was looking at him oddly. "Umi, what are you doing in here...it's dangerous for you." She came over and picked Kisame up holding him close to her heart that he could hear its beating tone. As she left the room, closing the door to said room, he could see she was stressed about something.

She went into the master bedroom as she set him on her bed. Going to the washroom to change and to shower. Kisame saw the rest of the group was already on the bed even Hidan was in the room. "Where the fuck were you fishstick?"

"Her spare bedroom, it was opened and I went to check it out. I found a lot of stuff in there but one thing stood out. A dagger." Kisame stated.

"What was special about this dagger?" Sasori asked as he laid down.

"Nothing, it's just a decorational dagger but when I touched it I felt my chakra come back to me. I didn't even notice I couldn't feel it until then." Kisame stated as he sat down.

"Tomorrow we will check this dagger out. Until then we should rest." Kakuzu stated as the girl came out of the bathroom in her towel.

The miser felt frustrated at the girl for walking around like that, but she couldn't have known they were really human. Hidan was obviously enjoying watching her get dressed. Though Deidara, though a little red turned away much like his partner Sasori. Itachi turned away as did Kisame. Kakuzu sighed and pinned his partner so he would stop watching the young girl getting dressed. With her finally dressed she got into bed, turning off the light at her side table, her warmth beckoned them to her in the otherwise cold room. The following day they would see this dagger that gave Kisame the feeling of chakra back, until then they would sleep with the safety the girl gave them from the harsh weather from outside.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Here is chapter two!~ I hope ya'll are enjoying this so far.**

 **Question of this Chapter: Do ya'll have a favorite holiday?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Testing the Dagger, Moving

Sitting up on my bed, I glanced at the sleeping bodies around me. All of my cats seemed to have woken up when I jumped up. Nightmare...it was just a nightmare… Umi walked over and sat near me, I petted his head as I calm my breathing. "Just a dream…"

Upon saying that I heard something going on in my living room. Jumping a little from that I turned on my lamp. I looked at the clock and I saw that it was 3 in the morning. Slowly getting out of bed I went to my closet, picking up a metal baseball bat. Ready to beat someone's face in, I carefully opened my door seeing a shadow in my living room. Walking over I turned on the light to see a man in full black, even his face was painted with black paint. In his hands was clothing...not just any clothing...my ...my undergarments! "Drop them pervert!" I raised my baseball bat to the pervert. I was scared, sure but I couldn't show my fear here. The man smiled creepily, I flinched at that smile. He walked forward which made me move back a little.

"Ah~ Amber hello…" he spoke with that same smile on his face.

"I already called the police so you better leave." I stated. Please buy my bluff...please…

"You don't have a phone in your bedroom sweetheart." He walked around my couch and came towards me. When he was in a good distance I swung my bat.

I clocked him in the shoulder and neck. He went down and I immediately went out my door, I didn't notice my cats at my heels until I stopped at the superintendent's door on the ground floor. I banged on the door repeatedly. The lights came on and the tired and slightly angry man came to the door, Mr. Lawford. "Do you know what time it is Miss Amber?!"

"A man broke into my apartment! Please can you call the cops!" I held my arms around me from running in the rain to get this house. Somewhere along the way I dropped my bat which made me feel defenseless. The man's wife came to the door and saw me. She frowned a little at her husband.

"Dear let her in, I'll get the phone."

"Fine but her cats stay outside."

"Dear…" his wife warned which earned a sigh from the man.

After letting me and my cats inside Mrs. Lawford gave me a blanket as Mr. Lawford called the cops. Within a few minutes the cops were out here and at the door. After the whole process, with the man getting away the cops suggested I move addresses. I nodded but I couldn't figure out where I could go, other than back home.

"She can rent out my old house." Mrs. Lawford stated as she looked at me. What?

"I couldn't afford something like that…"

"Nonsense, you make enough to rent it and I'll sell you my house so you can own it. Just go about it like you normally would an apartment."

"Honey, I thought you were going to sell that house?" her husband stated confused.

She looked at him with a small smile. "Yes but this young lady needs a new home and I have one I don't need so why not give it to her."

"If you could get her the paperwork I'll get to calling a moving company." The head detective stated as she worked with her police men to get ready to move my belongings.

I sat shocked, because of one man, I must move houses? Feeling my pets at my feet, not liking the amount of people near them, I reached down and petted a few of them while setting Umi and Stitch on my lap. They were easily the biggest of my little pets but they weren't so big I couldn't hold both of them. Petting them I signed all of the papers Mrs. Lawford had for me and I saw that the members of the night time patrol were staring at me for longer and longer periods of times.

It felt a little weird, I mean I know I'm in my pajamas and a little wet from the rain but was the stareing really all that necessary? Each of my cats much have picked up my unease as they all moved closer around me. "Alright dear here's the keys to the lock. Enjoy your new home."

Taking the keys from my last landlord I stood up and went to the door ready to go get dressed only to see the moving truck packing and taking all my stuff in it to the new address. I frowned a little, I was cold and wet and all my stuff was now in the back of that truck. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I shivered from the human contact. Turning I saw the policewoman, she motioned for me to get in her cruiser. It was a normal looking car with a police light on the dashboard. Nodding I got in the passenger side with all my cars sitting around my legs and on my lap. Stitches, Reaper, Sky, Umi sat all around my legs while Ringo and Midnight sat on my lap. When the police woman got in her driver's' seat she turned on the heater and lowered her radio. She started to drive towards the house where I was supposed to live now.

"I'll be in contact with your bosses so you have a few days of lying low before you head back to work. Or maybe you should find new work elsewhere."

"Finding a new job will be difficult at such a late notice." I mumbled, it was true if I continued to work for the same places that man might find me again. But finding new work was not going to be easy at all.

"Well hope about you come down to the office and we'll see about you working at my station."

What?

"Come again?"

"I'm saying I'll hire you as an assistant." She smiled as she stopped at the red light.

"Can you do that?" I was in a state of shock, everything was moving very fast for me. Moving homes and now getting offered a job with the force. "Don't I need training and schooling?"

"Training is something you could do with your newly opened schedule and yes I can I am the commander of the station. You won't need schooling as far as what you'll be doing is concerned" She smiled at me as she continued down the road.

I sat in silence thinking about it. Me, being a cop? It was almost surreal. "I'll come down to the station for your offer. But right now I need to be at home, or a home." I tried to say even though I knew I really had no choice but to take the Commander up on her offer as an assistant. My cats all seemed to fall asleep as we pulled into the driveway of my new house. The moving truck was already here and bringing stuff inside.

The sun was rising at the east giving me the chance to see the bright light blue sunrise, clouds littered here and there in a dark grey hue. We got out of the cruiser which woke up my cats, or maybe it was the cold air. But when they saw the house they mewled at each other and ran inside. Turning to the Commander of the police I smiled. "I'll come by in the afternoon."

"Alright, see you then Miss Amber." she patted my head and got back in her car and drove off. I touched my head a little awkward at the physical contact. I wasn't used to touching other people or others touching me. Too many memories entered my head from the past that I always run from tried to appear at once. Shaking my head, thinking that I couldn't have a meltdown right now as I turned and walked into my house. Ready to pay for the moving trucks time.

"Nah, that Chief payed for ya. You must be close friends if she was willingly to do this. Well enjoy your new home." After he patted my head as well I touched my head as he left with his workers. Why did everyone feel the need to pat me on the head?! Do I look like a dog or a cat you anyone?!

Turning to my home I was now in. I looked around seeing that everything was place in the living room, the mattresses were placed in the hallway near what I believed was the bedrooms. Walking around I found the kitchen. It was a major upgrade from my small kitchenette. All the food was on the island. So I started to put all the food away in the fridge and pantry. Putting all my pots in the pot rack that had hanged down from the middle of the kitchen. I didn't have near as much stuff that would fill this kitchen up but it was enough for me to get by.

Taking a moment to look around the kitchen, I took in the black counter tops and white cabinets. The appliances were a stainless steel. The kitchen included a double deep sink, a dishwasher, a microwave, a gas powered stove, a French Door fridge with a slide out freezer and a double stacked oven built into the wall. The floor was a black title while the walls where a soft castle grey. There was even a door to the back yard. It was a beautiful kitchen if I must say so.

Walking around I went down the hall. I first found a powder room bathroom with only a toilet and sink. The walls were a burnt orange color and the title in the bathroom was a marble grey. The mirror was placed opposite of the sink and a full person size. Walking a little bit more down the hall I found the spare bedrooms, 3 of them and the master bedroom. The master had my mattress in it. The carpet was a soft brown while the walls were a forest green with a light blue accent. In the master bedroom I saw that I now had a full and walk in closet attached to the bathroom. The bathroom was a dark blue with white title. The shower was separate from the bath and the toilet was placed behind a door for privacy. I had double sinks in this bathroom as well.

Seeing that I saw enough of the master I went to look at the spares. They all had a off white color, close to champagne with matching carpet to the master. Walking back to the dining room, the wall changed from off white to a soft yellow with a wooden floor. Looking up I saw the small but cute chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Walking past the dining room I went to the living room where everything was gathered, looking at all my stuff I decided to at least get things put away before the start of my day. As I walked back to everything in the living room I had found the door to the laundry room and garage. Stopping in front of the mess in my living room I sighed as I got to work. This is going to be my whole day isn't it….

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Each member watched from the spots they chose to hide in as Amber work around the house getting things put away. Even though she looked physically weak she still tried to move all the heavy things like the couch and bed frames. They were shocked at how she didn't give it up after she fell on her face a few times. It was to a point, that it was clear to them that she was a klutz. Knowing that put them at ease in the thought that she couldn't be a ninja watching them. She was just a normal citizen in the strange world they were in.

They saw how calm she was when facing that pervert, how she stood her ground but it was clear to them that she was frightened. Watching her put together their new house in such an early time, it was clear that she had a system she worked with. They saw her get the master bedroom set up with her bedframe and mattress. Watching her drag her dresser across the house and into her bedroom was nerve racking. Every time it shook she went down, she possibly injured herself multiple times just getting it across the room. She even bled a few times much to Hidan's amusement. After she got the master bedroom all set up, she worked on getting the spare rooms set up properly. A bed in one almost nothing in the others.

They were on the look out for the dagger that Kisame spoke of the previous night. Seeing the girl unpack it and set it up on the table in the bedroom, they knew that they had to try to get to it when she wasn't in the house. After all the stuff was cleaned up and put away she turned to the clock, with what they believed was numbers of her language. Watching her go towards the kitchen they saw her get out some food. They expected to not get the same kind of meal they had the other day since she just moved and all. They full well expected to get canned cat food, but however that was not what they got.

Seeing said food caused them all to crawl out of their hiding places in favor of some food from the girl. She smiled at them and got some leftover chicken, setting it down on a plate for them on the floor. They slowly moved over and ate the food offered. Itachi noticed that each time she gave them it held some kind cat food mixed in. Like this chicken, it had a canned cat food mix with it. But it did nothing to take away from the taste she gave it with the spices. Overall it was still tasty.

As they ate they saw Amber walk over to her bedroom as she finished off her sandwich of leftover tuna and chicken. When they saw her next she was changed into normal clothing compared to her pajamas.. Her hair was now dried and she looked ready to take on the day. She smiled at them once more before petting each one of them. They allowed her to pet the since she fed them no questions asked, even Hidan who only growled lowly allowed her to pet him. Standing up she walked out to the front door. "I'll be back later, enjoy walking around our new house."

With that she walked out of the house. It was silent for a moment with them as they waited for her to be completely gone. Itachi looked out the window that was in the dining room, Giving a nod showing she was officially gone they all made their way to the room where the dagger the placed. One of the spare rooms. After finding the dagger they all gathered around it on the table. "Alright what's so special about this dagger." Hidan gruffed out.

"When I touched it I felt my chakra…" Kisame stated as he touched it, he shivered a little from the wave of of chakra. After being without it for a few days, feeling it now was like being knocked off a cliff. After touching it a while there was a cloud of smoke that dissolved into nothing, but Kisame was no longer a cat but his normal human self. Kisame looked a little dazed and shocked from the sudden change.

Most of the members looked shocked and eager to be changed back into their human selves. Hidan jumped onto the table and touched the dagger without warning, leading him to change back as well. Deidara got up after and touched the dagger, only he hadn't felt his chakra nor did he change into his human self. "Why won't it work for me, un!?" Deidara shouted frustrated.

Sasori jumped up next and touched it as well. He didn't feel his chakra either. Itachi walked over as well touching the dagger and nothing happened. Kakuzu did as well only for nothing to happen. "Maybe there's another object in this girls possessions that will work for us." Kakuzu stated as he jumped off the table and started to look around. Deidara walked around the room looking at anything that would help him become human. As he explored the room he found some kind of paint set. Brushing up against it he felt a shiver run down his spine… His chakra!

Deidara immediately touched the art set and became human. Sasori saw what happened and immediately touched the art set. He felt his chakra as well and became human. Itachi walked over and lightly touched the art set and as he thought nothing happened. He looked around and jumped onto the shelves looking at everything. Trying to find where his chakra would be hidden, finding a certain book, he lightly touched it with his tail only to feel his chakra. Feeling his change to becoming human about to happen, he jumped down and landed as a human. Kakuzu looked at the book, Itachi answered the silent question and brought the book down as Kakuzu touched it leading to him becoming human as well.

"It would seem that certain objects that belong to this girl help us become human." Sasori stated as he straightened out his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara was looking at his partner in awe.

"So this is what the fucking puppet master looks like." Hidan sneered a little as he scratched his bare chest.

"My appearance is none of your concern Hidan." Sasori glared as he sat on an available chair in the room. "The question is what do we plan to do now?"

"That's right, to this point that girl thinks we're her pets, un." Deidara stated as he knelt down his eyes glanced over each object that helped them turn back into their human selves.

"I think we should stay as her pets for now." Kisame stated as he leaned up against the wall.

"The fuck you say fishsticks.?" Hidan growled, Kakuzu smacked his partner up side his head.

"Explain your reasoning." Kakuzu stated as he now ignored his partner's cusing.

"We henge into what are cats forms are while the girl is home, using this house and her as a form of safety, food and shelter until we figure out where we are and what happened to us to." Kisame stated. Itachi made his usual Uchiha sound as the rest thought about it.

"It would be best if we used the girl to the full extent of her usefulness." Sasori stated as he crossed his arms thinking.

"The bitch is going to fucking manhandle us." Hidan growled out, against the idea of stay a cat any longer now that he could become human again.

"Only if you let her you idiot." Kakuzu stated as he sighed.

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole." Hidan shouted as he glared at his partner.

After a while of arguing they all agreed to keep the girl around as cover for their work. Hidan and Deidara weren't all for it but for different kinds of reasons. Hidan wasn't all that happy with having to stay as the girls pet, well each of them weren't though Hidan more so than the others. Deidara wasn't so thrilled based on the sole fact that his cat form was heavy with all that long fur.

While they each looked around the house with their human sized eyes while Itachi kept watch after he saw around for when the girl returned. After exploring the house in human form they took on the form of cats when they saw Itachi transform into his feline form. Right after the last one became feline the girl, Amber walked in dressed in a sort of uniform. It was a least a little different from when she left in the early afternoon. Her face showed she was dead tired as she layed down on her couch. Draping an arm over her eyes as she breathe in and out.

Kisame walked over and headbutt her hand, playing up the fact they were still her pets and for them to use her as a safe shelter she needed to like them. Seeing the dark brown eyes turn to him followed by a small tired smiled as she petted his head scratching behind his ears. As Kisame felt the bliss of her pets the rest of the members came over to welcome the girl home. It was awkward for most of them since they weren't used to playing nice.

Normally they fight and kill first before being nice to anything. But the girl needed to keep being their shelter until a later date. And so they all welcomed her. She raised an eyebrow at them as they all came over, making some of the more paranoid member think she was onto them. That is until she spoke.

"Normally you all seem to keep away from me. What changed? Not that I'm complaining. Here let's get some food in you all. I got the job at the station as a guard until any training I'm doing is finished." Getting up she petted all of them as she entered her kitchen to cook something for them. "So I'll be gone for a good portion of the day from now on. But you all seem like the types to do your own thing and not need me all the time."

"So I think it will be okay if I let you guys out of the house during the day as long as you come home at night. Being cooped up inside will kill you're hunting instincts, and I don't want that. I need ya'll to be trained hunters." She laughed as she chopped the last of the leftover chicken into strips. "After all it's better being trained hunters than a pampered prince who will die at the first wild animal you come across."

Each member took what she said and wondered in their own way if she truly knew that they were human, even though she talks to them as if they were human and not animals. But what she had spoken was true, if they stayed indoors the whole time for the unseeable future their skills will get rusty. Lucky for them there was a forest right outside the new house they were given. It would give them room to train using skills of the less destructive nature. Seeing the food she made for them set down for them they ate what they could.

Being rogue ninja's they were used to not having food often and with Kakuzu being picking with his spending they all knew how to eat in small portions and keep going. Though some days they might sneak more food since she was only giving cat sized portions. Which they knew they would have to live with for now. As they ate they saw the girl, sit on the counter leaning back, looking at the lights on the ceiling.

She seemed to be in deep thought as she sighed out loud. "You know, I've never been stalked before...so this is new ground for me. My carefully set up pace was destroyed in less than a day." She sighed again as she closed her eyes.

For a moment she just stayed there. Not moving as she seemly went completely still. When she opened her eyes she pushed herself off the counter and towards the fridge. When she opened it, she pulled out another one of those bottles she drank the first night they stayed in her house. It held a slightly alcoholic smell with a more or less sweet taste it gave the air. Watching her drink the alcohol was awkward in a way since this time she dank all of it in one go.

"Bah, why the hell everyone try to make a pass at me." She growled out as she grabbed another bottle. "I had a great pace, everything was great! And now I'm out of my pace that I worked so hard to set up. Sure now I have 6 cats but that never bothered me when I had the one but now add a stalker, moving houses, switching jobs and now I live farther away from the city. So now I'm going to have to invest in a car! I'm not mentally mature for this kind of thing!" She sank down to the ground near the fridge. Still drinking her wine, she wiped her face as they saw tears come down.

"This is nuts! Why am I crying? Dammit not now. I don't need this now…" She said as she huddled into herself.

Sasori took it upon himself to see if the girl was alright, so he headbutted her hand that held the bottle. Seeing he gained the dark eyes upon himself, he tilted his head in question which earned him a small but weak smile.

"I don't like people, in fact I hate dealing with them. And now I'm stuck dealing with so many at my new workplace. At my old one, I only had a few since I worked only part time. And now I have to be careful with a stalker? Why stalk me out of any other girl in the world?" She took another drink from her wine.

Sighing she looked at Sasori with what he realized she was close to giving up. He could see she was tired of people and didn't want to deal with them. He could understand it for a bit. He too gave up on humanity for immortality but she seems to have a dislike for dealing with people. It made him curious. In fact they all gathered around her curious as to why she hated her own people.

"I'm nothing special, just a girl with a messed up mind. I'm just the insane girl on the block, why would anyone want to deal with me? But I can't go home. I don't want to lose my freedom just yet…"

She leaned her head back and looked up at the lights yet she brought her hand over and petted Sasori over the head. Giving him gentle touches as to not scare him off. He realized she was still giving them space since in her mind they were strays until a while ago.

"I'm starting to hallucinate again...where did they put my medicine?" She got up and wobbled over to the counter, searching for where she unpacked the items she was looking for. Eventually she found them. She brought out a few pill bottles, Kakuzu being the medic of the group other than Sasori, jumped onto the counter to see what she was taking. Kakuzu felt a little odd since he knew he couldn't read the native language of the area but he still felt like he should try.

'After all if she goes and kills herself it puts our plan to waste...troublesome woman…'

The girl turned after she got her pills and saw him on the counter. He allowed her to pet his head for a little bit before he pulled away a bit. "Curious as to what these are Stitches?"

"It's antipsychotics. Its for my Bipolar, Depression, Anxiety, ADHD and Hallucinations. If I'm not careful I get worse than ever. But as Allen Walker says, Never stop moving forward, always keep moving and don't stop. I know it's stupid but you can learn a lot from anime. In fact it saved my life and gave the saying that I tell myself to keep me from doing stupid things…"

As she spoke she got a glass of water to take her pills. Kakuzu felt a little backtracked since she was drinking less than a few moments ago and here she was taking medicine that might kill her since she was intoxicated. He couldn't help but wonder if she was an idiot or if she was just too intoxicated to notice.

"Running away is for cowards. I don't want to be a coward. So I will move forward and face the world and my problems one at a time." She leaned on the counter after she finished her second wine glass. He face was a little ways away from him but he knew she held all of their attention. This girl was their caretaker for now and slowly they were seeing just how broke she really was.

"I often wonder what it was like to be a cat. Maybe you all are really humans and ninjas to boot." She laughed as she got up, upon standing fully up she wobbled and almost crashed onto the floor. She laughed sadly. "But if you were human, I wouldn't be able to be around you. So my little ninja cats, stay purrfect." She laughed at her own pun as she walked to the door to the hallway, turning back to them she smiled a little brighter. "Come on, let's go to bed."

With that she walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. Hidan was the first to speak. "She fucking knows dammit."

"Not necessarily, she's intoxicated right now. So her imagination was making it up no matter how right she was. She won't remember it come morning." Sasori stated as he sniffed the wine she left on the counter. It was really sweet on his tastebuds.

"Well at least we know she can handle herself." Kisame interjected as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen intent on getting in bed. While they held their henge they could get a light sleep with it before it falls with them sleeping.

"She does seem more broken that we thought. More so I didn't even pick up she was like this when we first spent the night together, un." Deidara stated as he sat down with his Danna.

"It would seem like she has had bad experiences with people. It makes one wonder how her people act around her in this world…" Sasori stated as he sat down.

"So the bitch has issues, who fucking doesn't in this world?! Did you fucking see that old man, he fucking painted his fucking face black!" Hidan yelled.

"Idiot don't yell, you'll bring the girl back over here." Kakuzu stated as he bopped his partner over the head.

"Uh...a little late…" Kisame stated, causing them to turn to see the girl hold him but looking at them with shocked eyes.

She was dressed in her tank top and shorts her long brown hair was in a low side ponytail, her dark brown eyes was looking at each of them shocked. 'Well fuck…'

 **Here's an update, what did you guys think so far?**

 **As for the last chapters Question: Whats your favorite Holiday? I love Halloween, its like Cosplaying!**

 **Question of the Chapter: What did you think of Amber's meltdown?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Truth and Lie

Opening my eyes I sat up on my bed slowly. Looking around I saw all my cats on my bed. They woke up when I did, I held my head as I suffered from my hangover. Sky had walked over and headbutted my arm which I smiled a little as I petted his head. "I drank too much. It seems I hallucinated last night as well before I passed out before I passed out. I thought I heard you all talk." I laughed as I leaned against the headboard of my bed.

"It would be awesome if you all could talk. I have terrible social experience with humans and people." I stated as Reaper came over and tilted his head in confusion. I smiled at him he was just so cute. I petted his head which earned me a small growl.

"To answer your question my little reaper, I define people and humans to be two completely different things. Humans are hateful and are no longer trustworthy. People are those who try to do what's right even though it goes against nature of the human race. But still People hurt others and cause things like war and famine, it's in the Human nature but regardless I don't want to deal with them. Too many bad experiences with past pains and too many trusts broken. So if you all could talk that would probably be a highlight of my life."

I smiled sadly as I knew it couldn't come true. I looked off to the side while leaning back once more, looking out the window off the side. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. "I never was a friend of silence...Come on my lovely kitties let's get some breakfast for you while I try to get rid of my headache." With that she climbed out of bed as she noticed something on my arm. A bruise?

"Hmm...well I was drunk last night…"

It wasn't all that shocking that I held some form of injury since it was the drunkest I've been in a long time. I knew I was a mess whenever I was drunk. I knew about the types of drunks. The aggressor, the happy, the depressed and the cryer…. I was the cryer kind of drunk. Sighing I entered the kitchen and worked on breakfast. Thanks to my new schedule I had more free time, which I could use to attend my schooling and training. But overall I still have free time, and even days off work. I was making the same amount from when I work my two jobs from before and then some.

Setting the breakfast for my cats down on the floor I went to the fridge with my intent of getting some frozen waffles to bake for breakfast. I wasn't normally the kind of girl who ate breakfast but I needed to get rid of this hangover before I did any work. I leaned on the counter as I worked on my small breakfast, today I didn't have much of anything to do.

Looking around my kitchen I wondered what I was supposed to do. I had no work due in my college work, training was going to start tomorrow and every second day, while my actual job was starting next week after they got my set up ready. So really I had nothing to do today, nothing but a waiting game I guess. I was interrupted from my thoughts as my breakfast became ready.

Picking it up I ignored the slight burning feeling from the hot waffle as I ate it. It was really bland, maybe I should buy chocolate chip version next. With a waffle in my mouth I looked back at my cats, they seemed to be a little more relaxed than before when they ate around me. As I walked out of the kitchen I felt the eyes of my cats on me as I left. Sitting in the living room on my couch. I looked around, I didn't have enough stuff to fill out this house. Sighing through my nose I finished my breakfast.

Leaning back on my couch to stare at the ceiling I thought I heard talking. I frowned slightly, it was odd… I took my medicine last night I was sure for the voices, so why was I hearing them again. The only problem was the voices while male weren't yelling at me, but each other? Hearing many male voices I walked along the side of the wall towards the kitchen. Being as silently as I could I peeked in my kitchen to see no one but my cats. Looking around slightly confused I went to turn away and leave me cats to do there own thing until I heard the voices again. Looking back I saw Reaper was talking...Like actually talking in human language.

A fuzzy memory of my cats talking entered my head from last night. I barely remembered this so it was shocking to see them talking. Stepping into the kitchen I saw most of them flinch at my appearance, Stitches seemed to bopped Reaper over the head. Walking around my kitchen I cleaned it a little as I looked around for anything odd. Nothing odd expect for my leftover bottle of wine from last night. Throwing that away I looked back at my cats, kneeling down near them I watched them carefully. Thinking my words carefully I wondered just what was going on here.

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

The group had a hard time keep Hidan silent while the girl was around so when she left the room, Hidan decided that he would voice now his issues towards them. Only for the girl to return to the kitchen. She looked at them with a confused look before she went to throw away her wine bottle from the pervious night. At first they thought she didn't hear them that is until she knelt down in front of them, watching them. They could see her thinking carefully before she opened her mouth.

"You guys can talk can't you?"

Staying silent, in order hope she would wander away from that thought. But it was in vain as she looked towards Hidan. Her dark eyes reminded him of a doe's with how dark and innocent they looked. As if she was just asked a normal person about the weather. She stayed silent as she watched them, not moving from her question. The rest of them wondered if she was onto them as humans. They could only hope that Hidan wouldn't blow this.

"Fuck ya we can talk you damn bitch."

They had forgotten that Hidan was an idiot. And now they had to figure out how to save this somehow. Amber just looked at him with wide eyes before smiling at him as if he didn't just curse at her. "Well, then that's a new one. Tell me Reaper, have you always been able to talk? And can the rest of you talk as well?"

"Yeah, been talking since birth and the rest of the heathens can fucking talk. Their just being pussies on it."

"How cool. My guess is that ya'll wanted to get away from something and that's why you didn't talk before?"

"Nah, we just made the deal of staying here for fucking safety reasons."

"Oh? Well then…" She looked shocked slightly from that reason. "Well, I guess I can lend you guys my house for safety reasons then. After all you're my responsibility at the moment so just let me know if you need anything." She stated with a smile as she petted Hidan's head.

"Now that you mention it….I'm still fucking hungry." Hidan stated as he let her pet him.

"Oh, hmm sure I'll get you some more food. Are the rest of you still hungry?" She asked as she went to the fridge. They looked at each other wondering if they should just speak but settled for nodding at her question. She smiled again as she readied some more food mixed with cat food. It was tuna mixed with a cheesy cat food mix of sausages and chicken chunks.

Hidan dove in first, his tail swaying happily. The rest of them walked to the plates she set down for each of them. As they ate they wondered if she knew they were human or if she just thought they were some advance type of cat. "When you feel like you want to talk with me, could you let me know what types of food you prefer?"

"Why hell should we?" Hidan asked not too happy with his meal being interrupted.

"That way I can feed you things you like?" she stated as she sat on her counter with a soft smile as she looked at them. With that she leaned back on her hands as she sat on the counter watching the clouds out the window near the sink.

It was silent as she watched the clouds as they ate to fill their stomachs. It was slightly odd really, the girl had not questioned how they could talk nor did she seemed frightened from the idea. Kakuzu watched the girl as he ate, he saw that their wasn't much to the girl. Her appearance wasn't much, just a skinny brunette. Nothing special.

But her personality was like a storm. Unpredictable, everything they thought she would do she did something else in return. From not giving up, to facing down a threat, to facing the fact she had talking cats in her house to being calm with Hidan's language. She has done everything in the opposite from what people from their world would do when in this situation.

'Were all people here like this?' he couldn't help but wonder. Was this girl so different that she might be a better asset than he originally thought?

Seeing her getting off her counter, waved at him as she saw him staring at her and walked out of the kitchen to do her own thing. Curious he saw her walked down the hall to a phone system. She picked it up and he wondered if he should act or wait and watch to see if she was going to call someone about them.

After she dialed she waited, Kakuzu felt the presence of the others watching as well, curious as to if she was calling the authorities. She smiled as she spoke. "Morning mom. I'm calling to give you my new number."

She was calling her family? That confused them, she wasn't going to turn them in? "Yeah, I moved into my first house. Ah, well it's nothing important. Really mum I'm fine, nothing bad happened. Alright, talk to you later…"

She wasn't going to tell her mother about the break in?

"Ah, sure I'll talk to him… Hey, what's up? No, I haven't. Yes I know I need too, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Yes I'm busy, I got a new job at the station. Of course I can handle it."

"Not everything you know about me makes it to where I can't take care of myself. Ray stop trying to tell what I can't do. Even if I didn't take the job I would have to find a new a new one anyways. Its none of your business why. Ray why did you want to talk with me?"

"No, but I'll look into it. Yes I know, talk to you later then." Hanging up the phone the members of the criminal organization saw their caretaker rubbing her eyes. Their ears could pick up some of the words she mumbled.

"Both mum and Ray need to learn that I'm an adult now. They can't try to take care of me forever." she smiled a little at the phone as she walked away from it. The members found themselves curious as to why she seemed different from all woman they had previously met.

Seeing her walk to her bedroom, it looked like she was going to be getting ready for the day. They hadn't noticed but she seemed to wear her pajamas around her house the most. Seeing her getting dress most left her alone and wandered away, though Kakuzu had to drag his partner away. Which he was getting tired of doing.

Seeing the girl Amber walk out of her room fully dressed, she walked over to the front door putting on her shoes. Kakuzu sighed as he walked over and sat next to her. "Woman, where are you going?" seeing her jump was amusing to him but he put it past him as she looked at him with shocked eyes. But it was replaced with a smile as soon as she saw him.

"I'm going out, did you want me to pick you up something?" she asked as she petted his head, scratching behind his ears. He would never admit it but her scratches felt like heaven, he could feel the soft touches deep against the fur if his henge. He wondered if she had a job as a masseuse before.

"Not really just curious." he gruffed out as she pulled her hand back. He almost felt the need to tell her to continue.

"Ah well, I need to head into town for a bit, I'm meeting up with some friends." She smiled as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Well when should we expect you back?" he asked, it was nice to talk after having to stay silent for so long when she was around. Plus she really was pleasant to talk with as Kisame stated.

"A little later, I'm going clubbing so it might be a little late before I get back."

"Clubbing?" Hidan asked as he walked over to see what his partner was doing . He felt a little odd about the girl talking with his partner but he couldn't place what it was.

"Yeah, it's like partying. I promised to meet up with Erica and Dillon at the club to party. We go every month and have fun to get away from our normal life." She stopped after she said that but quickly looked back at them. "Not that I don't want to stay here and talk with you all, I just can't leave them alone, I mean if I could take you I would but no cats are allowed and um…"

"The fuck we are-"

Kakuzu bopped Hidan over the head and pinned him down while pushing him away as Kisame came over to speak. "Have fun for us then." Kisame spoke to her she smiled at him after awhile of looking back at Hidan.

"Alright, I'll be back a little late so when I return I'll be sure to feed you all again, stay safe alright?" She smiled as she stood up after petting Kisame and Itachi on the head. Kisame didn't realize that his partner had followed until she reached past him to pet him. As she waved after at them as the door closed Kisame and his partner went into the room where the zombie duo were currently fighting.

Upon entering Hidan was being pinned to the ground by Kakuzu who was holding him down and had him in a headlock. They seemed to have dropped their henge as they fought. "Idiot, can can't tell her we're human." Kisame stated as he stayed in his cat form.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Think you imbecile, she doesn't like people. Would she be more willingly to let us stay here if she knew we were human? It's better this way, she's more comfortable and she doesn't suspect a thing." Sasori stated as he unhenged so he could sit on the couch. Shifting his leg over the other he leaned on his hand watching the fight boredly.

"Why should we fucking care if she is happy with how we stay here?" Hidan asked as he gave up the fight against his partner.

"Because it's less trouble."

"Remember what she said before she had the break in, un? About a show not doing the Akatsuki any justice, un? What do you think she meant about it, un?" Deidara asked as he sat next to his danna.

"It's possible she might know of our organization but again she might not. It's not worth the risk. Plus it might not be what we think." Itachi stated as he unhenged out of his cat form. "Do we know the time the girl would be returning?"

"Nah she said it would be late and she would feed us as soon as she got back."

xXxXx-TIME SKIP-xXxXx

While waiting for the girl to return they all unhenged to wait for her, not that they cared. But each of them wondered what was taking her as the time passed. And seeing as they had no idea how to read her clock they couldn't figure out how much time has past Hearing the door knobbed rattle they all jumped into their cat henge, and the rattling stopped soon after but the door didn't open.

Kisame walked over to the window still in his transformation, he looked out the window to see it was the same black shadow. Her stalker seemed to have returned. He frowned, the man had followed her to her new house and now had her house address. Watching the shadow for a while until he left, but not before he saw him leave blue roses at the porch with another note.

Kisame waited until he left until he put on a genjutsu and un-henge as he brought in the roses. Taking them into the living room, it was lucky that the room didn't have any windows. The fight between the two zombie duos stopped when he entered. "The bastard found her already?" Hidan asked as he sat up after Kakuzu got off him to investigate the roses.

"Yeah we might have to show ourselves to the girl soon if we are going to protect this place as our home." Kisame stated as he lowered the roses. "Want to set this on fire Itachi?"

"Wait it could be used to show her that we could help." he stated as he looked at the note, and as usual they couldn't read it.

Hearing the front door unlock they all henge back into cats. Seeing Amber walk in was a relief as she locked the front door after entering, she held smiles on her face when she saw them but it changed into horror as soon as she saw the roses. The bag she was holding dropped to the floor, inside was sweets and other snacks for the food pantry such as chips and other items. "He found me already? I only left my house once….Twice if you count today…"

"Woman, we want to offer you a deal." Sasori started as he sat in front of her.

"A deal?"

"Yes, in return for you letting us live here we will protect you from this stalker." Sasori stated with no restraint.

"How, you're cats…" She said as she knelt down to him.

"Thats the thing, un…" Deidara started. "We aren't cats."

"We're fucking human. The fucking Akatsuki." Hidan stated with pride as he un-henged himself all of a sudden.

They were expecting a lot of things that she could express when they told her but her swinging the other bag she held in her other hand to Hidan's gentiles was not one of them. They were ready to fight her until they saw she was backing away with uncertainty on her face. She backed away slowly. "You're all human then…" She asked when she felt a safe distance away.

"Yes, but listen, we will not harm you." Kisame stated as he was hesitant to un-henge since he didn't have a normal human appearance.

"I've shared my bed with you all…" Her face turned bright red as she slid down the wall. "This can't be happening." She took a moment to calm down, when she did she looked up at them, with only Hidan as his human self. "You look...familiar…" she mumbled as she sat and waited for them to become human.

For a moment they all looked at each other before they all un-henged. It was silent for a long time before she sighed. Kisame was shocked when she didn't freak out about his appearance when she looked at him. She leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling. They noticed that she does that a lot when she starts thinking.

"I knew you looked familiar...you're the Akatsuki right?" She asked really calm like. It was shocking, she was afraid of them only when they showed up as humans but she knew of their organization yet she wasn't afraid of that.

"Yes. What's it fucking to ya?" Hidan asked as he glared at her, but inside he was impressed. While she was weak to a ninja standard she still had a killer swing for a civilian.

"Nothing really, just want to ask you all something." She stated as she went over to where what they believed some records were. They were interested in how calm she was acting with criminals in her house. Turning she showed them a strange cover that showed each of them in their duos.

"The fuck is that…" Hidan asked, not sure what to think about it.

"It's you I believe. Here let me put this in."

xXxXx-Time Skip-xXxXx

After watching the fight between Hidan and Shikamaru they realized that something was very wrong. It was like a live recording of their fight. It confused them to be honest. The girl sat on her couch hugging a pillow as she waited for them to speak.

"So we are entertainment in this world, un?" Deidara asked as he wondered about his battle with Sasuke, which I clearly remembered how that ended. The girl nodded as she watched each of them like a hawk.

But her gaze held no fear but nervousness. They could tell she was uncomfortable, which from the talks she gave them told them it was because they were humans and not because of their history. "That deal, what benefit do you get from it?" she asked finally.

"Simple food and shelter is all we ask for. And we'll deal with any threat you get." Kisame stated as she looked at him. He grinned as he waited for fear to cross her face, but when it didn't he strangely felt pleased. She wasn't scared of him.

"Alright, I guess I can take you on that deal…" she stated as she slowly stood, picking up the bag she dropped. "What do you all want for dinner?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Hearing the casual way she spoke to them as shocking since she was clearly uncomfortable with them as humans in her house. Sasori was the only one who spoke to her question though. "Whatever is fine."

She frowned and nodded as she started to cook a large meal for them all. While she cooked in the kitchen they all sat around the living room, thinking about how the girl just accepted them into her home just as easily as she did when they were stuck as cats. Before they knew she was walking out with a large pot. Setting it down on the coffee table and said nothing as she went back into the kitchen to return with bowls and spoons. Soon she started to serve some as she handed them to each member. "What is this?" Kakuzu asked as he looked at the food he was given. It smelled good but you can never be too careful.

"Chili Mac. It's a very filling meal that is easy to make for a lot of people. If you don't like it I'll try something else." She frowned as she served herself last, sitting against a wall once again ate.

They all looked at the food Itachi and Sasori being the first to actually try it. Slowly their stomachs won and they tried the food. It wasn't much like the food they were used too but it was better than going hungry. The dinner was silent as they all took moments to look at the girl who was calmly eating near them.

It was a little off putting, she was surrounded by killers and yet she held no fear towards them. In fact she seemed to accept them as a person while back in their world they were not considered as such. As they finished the meal some went for seconds since it was free food. Itachi wondered if he asked would she pick up something sweet for himself. He had a calmer mind since he last remembered his younger brother getting his revenge.

They all recalled how they died and wondered slightly on how they got there. Why were they in this world. Was their world fake? So many questions and yet they had no answers as they ate in silence. After the food was gone Amber took to cleaning it up. Itachi walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

His actions caught most of the others attention, but mainly Kisame's. She turned after she tensed from the physical contact, he only spoke when he saw the dark eyes giving him their attention. "Allow me to help." And he took to cleaning the dishes while handing her the ones that needed to be dried and put away.

Her smile was soft as she worked with him as she did the dishes with. The rest of them were silent as they watched the girl relax after a while of him being near her. For a moment they wondered if she was just not used to them, or was it the fact that her stalker was still following her that made her uneasy. Sasori being the one who wanted answers asked first.

"In regards to the stalker, has anyone been hanging around you a lot as of late?"

She stopped moving as she dried her hands, turning to the redheaded member. "Not really, most people don't talk with me and I normally don't talk with anyone unless it's necessary. It was silent for a moment before the girl turned to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked as she walked past him.

"Bed, I have work, training and school tomorrow…"

"Where the fuck are we going to sleep?" Hidan asked as he stopped her from leaving once more.

"Um...I'm not sure. I have a large bed in the spare room,,," She stated as she backed away from the half naked Akatsuki member. He saw her nervousness and smiled.

"Why don't we share you're fucking bed. Keep each other fucking warm?" He asked with a grin on his face. Kakuzu saw the question coming and quickly hit his partner over the head.

"We'll find a way to sleep as we keep watch, you head to bed." he stated as Amber looked at him in shock but smiled a little as thanks and nodded as she went to her bedroom.

 **Amber's POV:**

I was not expecting that last question. But it made my brain shut down. I was glad for Kakuzu's interference since I was too tongue tied to fight the question. Curling up in bed after changing I wondered if I will wake up tomorrow and this would all be a dream. Maybe but then again maybe not. Falling into the darkness of my mind I fought a small smile as I slipped away in my dreams. After all, it's not everyday you meet members of a popular show you watched as a kid. I'll have to show them how to live in this world while they are here, and maybe get them things to help with living with me. Maybe I should invest in more beds for them before a car…

 **Question of Last Chapter: As a self insert I am trying to keep her as close to me as possible, which is fun to write in a way. But hard at the same time. It a challenge and I hope you all like this version of Amber.**

 **Question of this Chapter: What is your favorite animal?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Getting used to people

Waking up I turned to look at my bed, no cats. Thinking that maybe they were just around the house, I felt like I was forgetting something. Sitting up in my bed I looked at the clock, I was going to be late! Jumping up out of the bed I ran over to the shower in the master bathroom. Taking a less than 5 minute shower, I quickly got dressed in the uniform for my training. Pulling my long damp hair into a ponytail. I quickly finish getting dressed. Once fully dress I wasted no time leaving my house to go to work.

I couldn't help but forget something…

Walking up to the bus that was just about to leave, I get on as it headed into the city. I was lucky that the bus came this far out to my new house. Sitting in my seat I checked myself once more to make sure I had everything. Keys to the house? Check. Money for lunch? Check. Personal products? Check.

What was I forgetting?

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Deidara woke up first which was a first for him as he walked out of the room that he shared between himself, Sasori, and Kisame, the other three were placed in the other room next door to theirs. Walking out with his ninja like silence he went to the kitchen to see if the girl that was taking care of them was done making breakfast. Though he saw that she wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast. Scratching his head, he noticed that his hair was tangled, seeing that his caretaker must have a brush he could borrow, he went to the master bedroom to ask for it.

Carefully opening the door he saw that the bed was messy, like it was a fight to get out of it. The room was otherwise empty. He listened for the shower or any sound in the bathroom to see if she might have been in there. Nothing. Opening the door more he saw the room was very messy as if their was a struggle. Thinking maybe the stalker snuck in last night when all of them fell asleep, Deidara ran to the room screaming.

"She's gone, un!"

His voice made the sleeping peacefully members jump and either hit something or fall off of what they were sleeping on. Itachi slipped off his chair a little, while Kisame fell on the floor from his. Kakuzu ended up kicking a nearby end table while Hidan got kicked from his partners kick before it ended up against the end table. And Sasori almost fell off the edge of the bed. Each of them was irritated from the rude awaking before the words seeped into their minds.

"It's only day one and we lost her already, un!"

"Shut up brat. She couldn't have gotten far." Sasori set out to look around the kitchen for clues.

Itachi was a little unease at the moment. He knew he was a little sleeper and somehow Amber had gotten past him. Was some kind of jutsu at play to mask her and her kidnappers chakra from them? He didn't know and it bothered the Uchiha.

Hidan was getting pissed with how they had no leads to follow. They lost the woman way too fast. He wondered if she was really kidnapped or if something else happened. He didn't think much on it as he was nursing his head from his partners kick.

Kakuzu ignored the sore throbbing of his shin as he help search for any clues on the girls whereabouts. There wasn't a new vase of roses on the doorstep yet, but that didn't mean he didn't show up…

Kisame searched the the house as he looked at the master bedroom, to see if the locked where jimmied. But they were unlocked. Thinking about it he wondered if they were ever locked in the first place. Thinking for a moment he went around the house checking each lock, sure enough all of them were unlocked. It did nothing to soothe the unease he was feeling.

Deidara was slightly panicked as he searched for any clues. He didn't know why but the thought of that pervert touching Amber set him off. He and the rest of them had promised to protect her from the stalker and he must have gotten her. Being an artist mind his imagination went wild as he thought of what could be happening to her at the very moment.

Sasori being the only calm one walked around the house checking every room in search for clues. When he entered the master bathroom he saw that none of the others checked the closet. Upon checking for traps he entered, flicking the light on to see nothing but clothes and a box. He was curious so he went over to it. Opening the flaps he saw many artwork pieces. Carefully studying them he realized that these were the girls art work. Inwardly he was amazed with her art work she caught on paper. They were well done, so well done he almost forgot what he originally came to do. Packing it back away for later to look through, he wander around a little more to see if he could learn anything else.

After around 15 minutes of searching for clues they couldn't find anything that said she was kidnapped other than her normally clean bedroom being messy. They had no idea where to start and the couldn't track her because they never thought about her chakra. It raised the question if she had chakra in the first place. None of them had summons that the could call upon for in search for her. In all they could do nothing.

Hearing a knock on the door, they put up a genjutsu and went to go check it. It was the stalker, he left another batch of roses at her front door with another note. But all it did was give them the calm mind that she wasn't taken by him. But did raise the question where she went. And how she got past them without waking them up.

They were ninjas, the damn Akatsuki!

Hidan couldn't put it past him that the girl was so silent that they didn't even notice her absence until there was nothing they could do. With the genjutsu still up they all ate the waffles in the freezer, making them the same way they saw her make them the other day for their breakfast. They could only hope she would return to this house after all she could still report them to the authorities of the area. With the genjutsu up they had no worries of staying hidden but it did nothing to soothe their mindset they lived off of for so long.

After a few hours or more the door to the front opened revealing the girl. She was dressed in a uniform yet again and was carrying bags. They didn't drop the genjutsu when they saw that she was not alone.

"Ok, good they aren't here…" They heard her mumbled when she was close enough to them. "Take the mattresses into the spare bedrooms please." They saw her ask three really big men.

They were wearing a type of logo shirt that they didn't recognize as they carried beds into the rooms they were in during the night. It was confusing really, but they stayed silent as they waited for her to be alone to question her. They then saw the woman from the break in walk over.

"Where are those you said you hired to protect you?"

"Hmm my guess is they went out to scout the area...why?" Amber asked her boss.

"I was just wanting to meet the ones you said would be living with you as bodyguards." the woman stated with a frown.

Amber smiled, though to their eyes, it scream nervousness. She laughed, it sound joyful but to them it sounded strained. Like she was faking her happy nature. Amber looked around with a smile until she saw the roses on the doorstep. Not saying anything she turned to the woman. "Thanks for the ride home Commander but I'll be fine. My guards should be home soon. And I kind forgot to make breakfast and I missed lunch so I need to make a big dinner for all of us."

"I see…well then I'll see you at the station." She stated as she touched her arm. Most of the members saw that as unnecessary touching in fact it was odd at how often the older woman touched their caretaker. After a few minutes the big men and woman left leaving Amber alone, or so she thought. They waited a little bit before they thought they should dropped the genjutsu. Seeing her sigh and rub her hand through her hair. She took her bags to the kitchen which they saw from their spot that she was stalking up the fridge more, before she turned to the roses with a frown.

"I would set you on fire if it wasn't for the fact I love blue roses…"

Hearing her sigh, they dropped the genjutsu effectively scaring their caretaker. She held onto her chest as she sighed. They were worried about her, not that they would ever say that out loud. Seeing Amber walk in after the whole day they spent searching for her or any clues as to where she might have gone. So seeing her come in like nothing was wrong made me wonder, where did she go in the first place.

"You left." Kakuzu was the first to break the silence.

"I had training to attend this morning...wait…" she seemed to stop talking as she looked at them for a longer moment.

"I knew I was forgetting something...Sorry I forgot you all were here…"she frowned as she looked at them.

They looked at her stunned. She just simply forgot she had criminals in her house, criminals from her worlds entertainment?

She sat on the chair near the couch as she looked at the roses she brought inside. "Did he come into the house?"

"No just left those and walked off." Kisame stated. He was glad she was okay but he didn't think that her disappearing on them would scare him that badly. He sighed softly in disbelief.

Amber picked up the card. "What does it say, un?"

"Majestic: is who you are to me."

It was silent for a moment as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. The stress was clear to her as she frowned. Carefully Sasori saw that the member wanted to say something about her leaving without telling them but not wanting to be the one to say. Sighing he spoke up, impatient for how long this was taking. He was tired from searching and worrying, he was hungry for only eating that small breakfast and he was irritated from both the stalker and the girl finding awa round their ninja reflexes.

"You left without telling any of us where you were." he stated wanted this to be over with. The awkward air was pissing him off slowly as it continued on. She looked up a little confused before realization came onto her face. She frowned sadly, which made his heart twitch for some reason. He didn't like that look on her face, like a kicked puppy. And it was odd and stunned him even more from the emotions he was feeling now that he held a human body.

"I won't lie, but I honestly forgot you all were in the other room. I was in such a rush because I overslept. Did you eat something at all while I was gone?" She asked as she looked up.

"We had that thing you ate yesterday morning." Kisame stated simply. He didn't know what it was called so he hoped she would know simply from that.

The look of confusion returned before she nodded seeming that she understood what they meant. Slowly she stood up and smiled a little. "I grabbed some makings of hamburgers if you all want to eat something."

"Fuck ya we're hungry."

Hidan was hit upside the head by his partner as she smiled and went into the kitchen. Itachi followed after with the intent on helping and keeping watch over their caretaker. Hidan followed in after looking in the fridge for something.

Amber set the timer for the food to cook and turned to see Hidan looking at her beer and wine bottles that lined the very back of the fridge now. "Hidan you can have some alcohol at dinner so please wait for now."

"Fuck you bitch, I want some now and you can't stop me." He made to drink it until Amber spoke again.

"But then you won't eat your food I'm making and you'll get a nasty hangover." She stated, Hidan stopped when he touched them and look over his shoulder to stare at the burnette. He was ready to tell her fuck off with her worries about him that is until He saw Itachi watching him with what could be called an Uchiha glare. He sighed a slammed the door shut and walked out of the kitchen while calling over his shoulder.

"Tell me when the fuck dinner is done."

Amber frowned at his language but stacked it up to Hidan being Hidan. As she cooked her gaze wandered over to her cooking partner. Frowning a little she thought of an idea. Turning to her cooking buddy she walked over the pantry ready to cook something. Itachi watched her bring out more items wondering what else was needed to be done for the dinner. But this thoughts stopped when he saw the familiar items being made.

"What are you making?" He found himself asking. It looking awfully similar to…

"Dango. I've been practicing Japanese cuisine and I mastered this one last week." She stated with a smile as she got back to work.

Itachi's face softened at the familiar sweets he would most likely get to eat now. He had thought that he would have had to give up his sweet tooth when they all saw that the food here was different from what they were used to. Walking over he started to lend a hand in making the sweet dessert, working silently with his caretaker; it was a silent cooking session, with a pleasant air around them.

"You want to place them in my steam while I finished the rest of the hamburgers?" her voice broke the silence which he nodded, already knowing what he needed to do in order to make them perfect, at least in his taste.

"Hey, Amber, un. When's dinner going to be done?" Deidara asked as he walked inside the kitchen. His sky blue eyes narrowed at the Uchiha before he ignored him in favor to watching his caretaker work over the stove.

"In less than 5 minutes."

"Really, un?" Deidara asked, even Itachi looked over shocked, dinner back home took way longer than 10 minutes to cook and prepare. Amber smiled and nodded as she got down some paper plates since she didn't have enough plastic or glass plates for seven people. She started to set up the counter in a line of stuff.

Soon enough the rest entered, curious as too when dinner would be done as well. Seeing the girl work around the kitchen, setting a package of buns off the side with a block of cheese with a knife next to it and lettuce, tomatos and other condiments. It looked like she was setting up a buffet table even though it was just around the counters. Seeing her hand out plates to each of them before she went to the stove and pulled out the food, they saw meat patties and fries and strange breaded rings.

She grabbed her own plate with the intent of showing them how to put the stuff together. "First the bun, next the meat then if you want fries or onion rings you can grab some and ad whatever you wanted to you hamburger."

After she showed them how she set up her own Kisame was the first to try to set up his plate. Each followed one by one after that.

"Hey pansy, bet I could out drink you're sorry ass." Hidan stated as he went over to the fridge again and grabbed some beers. None of what he recognized but he could smell it was stronger than the wines in the back. Deidara glared the the man as he took the bet. Kakuzu perked up at the word bet, because betting means money.

Searching their pockets the found they still held most of their items they normally had on their person. Things such as kunai, shuriken, scrolls, soldier pills and of course the money they had. Which a lot of Kakuzu's items was money, as the rest held a little of everything. Amber frowned that the betting that was now being placed on her kitchen floor. Everyone was sitting simi-around each other as the middle of them was placed with a betting ring.

Amber made the decision that she would remain sober. But of course that's not how it went. Even Itachi was sipping some of her strong but sweeter wines. They saw the frown on her face as her alcohol was being run dry. "Oy woman come drink with us. Jashin knows you need it." A buzzed Hidan called out as he pasted her a bottle of beer.

Sighing she didn't want to offend anyone, so she took a seat a little ways away from the men and took one of the stronger wines. She knew she was a paperweight with alcohol but what's the worst that could happen.

XxXxX

After a while Amber was down and piss drunk, she was talking in mumbles as Deidara was puking in the side bathroom. Itachi was done drinking, he could be seen covering Amber with a blanket from the couch, silently saying things under his breathe as he answered his own question. Hidan was barely standing as he laughed. Kakuzu sat close to Amber to make sure none of the idiots approached their caretaker. He was a bit buzzed but he could hold his liquor better than the rest. Kisame was a laughing mess as he drank more, currently still challenging the drunk Hidan. Sasori was sitting on the counters sipping his drink, being all silent, but every so often he would murmur something about a mother and father before going silent once again.

Kakuzu sighed as he sat back as the chaos unfolded even more so. Meaning his partner raised the bets. "I'd bet you can't get up the courage to plant one on the bitch.." Hidan grinned as he downed another beer.

Kisame burped as he laughed. "Sure I can. Probably better than you can." Kisame said as he looked around for the girl they were talking about. Seeing her laying on the couch in the living room with the sober Kakuzu, he didn't think much as he wobbled over. Kakuzu sat in the chair across from her reading a book she had on the shelves, while keeping an eye on the shark man he saw him kiss the sleeping girl.

Kisame was pleased with himself that he didn't noticed that she woke up halfway through the kiss. Walking off to laugh at Hidan to place his own bet, Amber sat up slowly, her high metabolism kicking off the alcohol out of her system, she looked stunned and her face was getting redder and redder.

Kakuzu saw her wake up, was surprised that she was awake and not puking her guts out. "You sober?" he asked, he need something to distract him from the drunk idiots and the boring books he found around the house.

She turned to him and nodded. "I maybe a light weight, but I have a fast metabolism so I don't stay drunk long…" She slowly touched her mouth as she turned to face Kisame who was laughing at a disgusted Hidan, who had kitty litter being spit out of his mouth. "Did Kisame just…"

"Yes he did."

"Bitch you're awake!" Hidan stated with a happy tone as he walked over. "Fishsticks got a fucking kiss so I'm going to take one as well." And before she could respond he planted his lips on hers in a sloppy kiss. She struggled and pushed him away as Hidan ignored that as he pointed at the Kisame. "Fuck you Fishsticks, her lips are fucking mine now!"

Amber rushed to get away from the drunk stripper priest as she did she tripped, feeling an arm wrap around her waist, she turned and saw it was Sasori who caught her. Blushing as she righted herself, Sasori kept his hands on her waist. "Sasori?"

He mumbled something about his mother as he looked at her with drunken eyes. He held her hand as if it was the most fascinating thing to him. While Hidan and Kisame were having a laughing fit in the background, Amber was somehow stuck with a drunk and surprisingly childlike Sasori. Thinking quickly she gave him a small hug which he returned before he let go and wandered off to the couch. At first Amber thought that he was going to sit and read something that was until he curled up with the blanket she was using when she passed out. Deidara walked out of the bathroom looking sick, causing Amber to walk over and held him to the other single seater. He had passed out on her shoulder when she got half way. She sighed as she set him down before walking over to the towel closet to grab some blankets for the ever growing passed out members of the Akatsuki.

Itachi walked over as Amber was carrying the blankets taking a few as he walked back to the kitchen. Confused Amber made sure to grab replacement ones the drunk member took. As she walked past the kitchen to the living room she saw Itachi had covered his partner Kisame. Hidan was passed out on the floor while Kisame was on a stool now with a blanket over his shoulders. Itachi was sitting on the floor with the dessert they had forgotten about eating them all himself. Amber cracked a smile as she walked into the living room, she covered a now sleeping Deidara as she handed the rest to Kakuzu.

He raised an eyebrow to her as she smiled at him. "Everyones passed out for the night except Itachi but he won't last much longer. Since everyone's already asleep you get a bed to yourself tonight."

He nodded as he looked around at the passed out members he sighed loudly before turning to the girl before him. "Lock and fortify your room until I come and get you in the morning. Understood?"

"Huh? Why?" She asked as she tilted her head in question. It honestly confused her.

"Theses drunk idiots could wake up in the middle of the night and come to your room. I won't save you if you don't take my advice. I'll come by in a little bit to check your work,now go to bed." He stated as he went to set up his bed for sleep.

Amber was confused until she recalled the two kisses that was stolen from her, her face turned into a tomato as she pretty much ran to her room and fortified her bedroom. After a little while she managed to get her dresser to cover her bedroom door with locking it to boot. Kakuzu stated he was please with it since there was only so much she could do with her supplies and strength.

 **Amber's POV**

Sitting on my bed, I watched the door with careful eyes. I was tired but also nervous from the drunk Akatsuki members in my living room. Tomorrow is going to be awkward as hell…

Looking at my window I saw that it was unlocked, shaking my head at my carelessness, as it might have been the cause for my bodyguards over reaction. I walked over locked it and pulled the curtains, Looking around my room I felt the need to clean it up at least before I went to sleep. Looking at the clock I saw it was only 11PM. Thinking for a moment I realized tomorrow was a free day, so I got to cleaning up my room and bedroom.

After the room was clean it was close to midnight that I changed out of my uniform and into my sleepwear. Crawling into my bed I took once more look to the door, it did nothing to soothe my worries or the growing knowledge of embarrassment I was going to endure the following day.

XxXxX

 **Nine pages and this chapter is pulled to a close! I can't believe I got another one out before Christmas!**

 **Last Chapter's Question: Favorite Animal, well I love a lot of animals, newly the Llamas. But I love cat a lot as such doing an Kitty Fanfiction and my username being a Cat as well XD**

 **Question of this Chapter: Do you think Kisame and Hidan are going to remember kissing Amber? Or Sasori recalling the hug and childlike behavior? Do you think any of them are going to remember? Or is Kakuzu going to bank on them and make some money?~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Hangovers and Embarrassment

Waking up, I was slightly confused at why my dresser was over in front of my door. That is, until I recalled last night. I sank down into my blanket, my face burning from the thought of being kissed. Be it as it was a drunk kiss, a kiss is still a kiss. And I wasn't exactly very well versed at relationships or romantic feelings so being suddenly kissed like that, I have never felt so confused in my life before. Thinking more on that night I wondered if the boys are going to recall this…

Without meaning to, my mind switched over to the kisses again, I couldn't stop the feeling that I now held. Kisame's kiss was gentle and sweet while Hidan's was sloppy and wild. Gently touching my mouth I wondered if stolen kisses could be counted as my first kiss. Curling up I wished for my bed to swallow me as I wished for this morning to be over already. Sighing I sat up, I knew I would have to wait for Kakuzu to come and get me, to let me know it was safe.

Seeing my door wiggle from the lock and dresser I heard the shocked vocalization from the member of the Akatsuki on the other side. They were banging on the door, which I was surprised that it was standing tall from the abuse. I made no move to answer the door, after all, the image of the kisses stopped even my voice. I burrowed into my blanket again.

After a moment I heard a soft knock and Kakuzu's deep voice from the other side. "Woman I've moved the idiots to the living room."

Getting up I moved the dresser back to its spot. It was difficult but with my training my upper body strength has increased. Unlocking the door I opened it a bit since I was still a little shy right now from what I kept remembering. Seeing Kakuzu, I had to look up to see his face. "I'll be out in a bit to make breakfast."

"I'll have them reflecting in the meantime. Be quick." And he walked out to the living room. Closing my door I relocked it as I went and showered and got dressed. Getting dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, I pulled my long hair into side ponytail. Unlocking my door I exited and made my first stop the kitchen to start cooking for them all. After all they must have had a hangover right?

"Where is the bitch you heathen? Why was the fucking door locked?" I heard Hidan shout.

"It was locked you idiots to keep you all out in your drunken state."

"What did we do that caused her to fear us, un?" Deidara asked as I set up the pancake mix in a bowl.

Please don't tell them...Please don't tell them...Please for the love of all that is good in the world, don't tell them.

"The idiot and Kisame kissed her, You passed out over top over her causing her to carry you to the chair. Sasori seemed to have embraced her before curling up in her blanket. Itachi was the only one who was drunk but didn't do anything to scare the poor woman." I think I heard some sense of joy in his voice.

I forgot for a moment that they were Criminals. They were silent for a moment as I listened for anything as I dropped the pancakes on the plate. I continued to make more as I waited for anything to tell me how they would react when I walked in. But I got nothing but silence… And with my mind being as chaotic as it normally is I felt even more stressed with the idea of going in there. Sighing as I stacked the last of the pancakes. I looked at them, with how many I made it took me 20 minutes, I made at least 45.

They were silent for 20 minutes… I guess I have no choice but to go get them to eat.

Looking at the plate I looked at the fridge, I mean, pancakes can have more to them right? Getting out the eggs and fruit, I diced up the fruit and set it in a bowl as I cooked some scrambled eggs. Setting it next to the stack of pancakes with the fruit near it I looked back at the pathway that lead to the rest of the house. Looking around I tried to find something else to prolong my moment in the kitchen. Biting my lip I wondered if I had any freshly made juice…

Shaking my head, I knew I didn't have any more fruit to make the juice, while I did have the juice from the store. I knew I was stalling, hell I was not good with this kind of situation. But I knew the longer I waited the more awkward it would be. Sighing and taking a deep breath I steadied my breathing as I looked out the window.

It was a nice day for my blue roses at the window made for a lovely sight...wait…

Looking again I saw that it was another blue rose vase outside my window in the kitchen. Was that always there? Did it get put there while I was cooking? Feeling the chill going down my spine, I didn't want to stay in the kitchen alone anymore. The feeling of fear overridden the fear of meeting the Akatsuki members face. I sped walked to the living room, thanking whatever god out there that there was no windows in the room. Peeking in I saw that everyone was just sitting in silence, though Itachi was the first to see me peek in.

He stood up and walked over towards the kitchen. When he stood up it drew a few members to him and then to me as I held my arms a little nervous as I waited for them to go get some food. "Breakfast is ready…"

Sasori said nothing, as he walked by me towards the kitchen, following Itachi. Kakuzu walked past the other three who seemed to be either thinking or just avoiding my gaze. He patted my head which caused me to look up at him, he sent me a small smile as he left. Wait did Kakuzu just smile at me? Did he find any money around my house?

"Umm…" I waited for the three of them to look at me, I mean I was still embarrassed as hell from last night but I figured Kisame would laugh it off, and Hidan would be acting all high and mighty. I had no idea why Deidara was acting weird. But he looked up as he stood.

"I...apologize for last night, un." And he quickly walked out towards the food. I was slightly shocked from his facial features he looked embarrassed as I felt right now. I had no idea why though, all he did was pass out in my arms...oh….well I guess that might warrant some form of apology I guess.

Looking at the last two in the room I waited for one of them to look at me. Finally Hidan stood up and he looked angry. He walked over and towered over me as I had shrunk back inward of myself. "Bitch, I ain't fucking apologizing for last night while drunk. But I gotta say you got some pretty strong ass shit. Buy some more of it, cause I can't even recall fucking last night. So it didn't happen. Fucking got that?"

And with that he stalked off to get some food, leaving me to talk with Kisame, after all I was getting worried now about him since he hadn't even looked up at me. Feeling a stupid moment of feeling brave I walked over and sat in front of him. I leaned down to look at his face. Soon as I did he held his face with one of his palm, avoiding me I guess. I frowned a little, I didn't know why but I didn't like he was shying away from me.

"Kisame? Are you alright?"

"I can't remember…" He finally spoke, but I was confused really on what he couldn't recall.

"Huh?"

He finally looked up at me with a frown on his otherwise smiling face. It made me frown, he didn't look happy in fact he looked like someone had told him his puppy died. He was slowly shying away from me, I could tell with how he was avoiding my eyes. Steeling my nerves I lightly touched his hands.

"I can't recall touching you last, I can't recall anything after the second bottle. I apologize for that."

At least he wasn't shying away from my touch anymore. I smiled a little when he finally looked up at me. "I won't lie, you and Hidan scared me when that happened but you were drunk so don't let it bother you."

He sighed as he ran his other hand through his blue hair, straightening up as he did. So I stood and smiled at him, feeling a little better about the issue since they handled it well. Well as well as the member of the Akatsuki could handle…

"I made pancakes and eggs, why don't you go get some while I get the mail."

"Someone should go with you…" he stated as he stood ready to put on a henge but I put my hand on his to stop him. He seemed shocked from my touch.

"No need, it's only a few feet from the front door. Go get some food and take care of your hangover." I smiled at him, my smile brightened even more when I saw him smile back.

Kisame was feeling better. I was glad, a sad and upset Kisame was not one I wanted to deal with. I don't think I like any of them feeling awkward around me. To be honest I still felt odd about my first kisses being taken by two drunk Akatsuki members, but I think I could put it past myself and not let it rule my day. Walking over to the front door I put on some slip on shoes, as I walked out to the mailbox. I saw someone walking down the street as I looked at the mail, and when I heard someone talking to me I looked up.

"Hello neighbor, I saw the other day you just moved in." a rather attractive male asked me. He was tall and had dark hair his eyes well they were a pretty blue. He looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s. He seemed to be a little familiar… After I got over my shock that someone like this guy was talking to me I realized that he was waiting for me to respond. Shifting slightly, I wasn't comfortable really from this, normally someone like this guy wouldn't even give me a passing glance. Maybe he was just being friendly… but I wasn't used to social interaction. So I would have to choose my words carefully.

"Yeah I just moved in, I'm Amber. You are?" I need to keep calm, have a few words with the man and head inside to eat with everyone else. And then I would not talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Yeah that sounds like a good plan.

"Devon. I live at the house down the street. Do you live alone?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

I frowned a little. He wanted to know if I lived alone? Was that normal small talk for a conversation? I didn't know...

"Nah I have a few roommates living with me." He seemed to frown a little before he smiled a little more. I stood there shifting from one foot to the other as I don't think I could stand out here talking to a stranger much longer. Talking with this man felt different from talking with the Akatsuki members. But why?

"Really?" He seemed to think for a moment as he leaned on the mailbox. I had half a mind to tell him that my mailbox was not a post for him to lean on, but that would be rude.

"Yeah, I better head back inside. It was nice to meet you Devon." I stated as I felt a little unnerved from his starring, his blue eyes seemed to get a little colder, but I couldn't be sure.

"How about we exchange numbers?" Why was he asking for my number? I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable as he stares at me. I don't really like it. It feels like he's looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Maybe I should head back inside…

"I don't have a cell phone, so …"

"Well how about we set up a time we could meet up and chat?"

Uh…why is he pressing for more time with me? I can't make any sense of this. I should just head back inside and lock my door, maybe then he will leave me alone….

"I'm not sure, after all, I just met you. But it was nice talking to you…" Kisame might get worried for me staying outside longer than a few more moments. Steeling myself up because I was never good at people interactions, I went to turn around to leave the man and head back inside my house only for a cold hand grab me.

I was pulled back as I felt myself fall, only I was caught by two cold arms. "I don't think so sweetheart. We just started to talk..."

My eyes widened a little as my brain seemed to freeze and race at the same time as I recognized the voice from a few nights ago. Feeling a cloth go over my mouth, I could smell chemicals on it as I felt dizzy. My knees gave out but my hearing was still going as my sight was getting fuzzy. I heard him curse as he let go of me before I fell into a pair of warm arms. Carefully lifting my head I saw Kisame, he face was watching the man leave down the street and into a car. Hearing the car leave completely I felt Kisame sigh and lift me up. I felt way too dizzy to fight it as I was walked back into the house. I heard the door be kicked shut as I saw my vision come back to me but in spots.

I could hear the voices of everyone around me but I couldn't pick apart the words. I felt a cup being pressed against my lips, getting my vision back a little I saw it was Deidara hold the cup, he looked worried. For a moment I wondered why until I realized they had saved me from being kidnapped. Sipping the drink I found it was water, With the drink I felt the dizziness leave my system as I moved to sit up, only for Kakuzu and Sasori to make sure I stayed down.

"Stay still, we don't know what he did to cause you to faint." Sasori stated as he checked my eyes, his hands were slightly warm and his face a little close for my comfort.

"I believe she will be fine while I'm not sure what was on the cloth, she seems more aware now." Sasori stated as he leaned back and sat on the chair. Sitting up I held my head to stop the room from spinning. Just because my vision returned it didn't mean that world had stopped its dance around me. Taking a moment I looked around as they sat around me with their food still in their hands. It would seem Kisame was the only one who saw what happened. Turning to him I said my thanks I saw Kisame was frowning again. I was about to say something to him before Hidan spoke up.

"Did you fucking see the heathen who tried to take off with her?" Hidan asked as he sat down and ate his fruit.

"I did but as I studied him I felt no chakra coming from him. And none from Amber herself."

"But that's impossible un. All living things has chakra, un." Deidara stated as he looked up from his sitting position in front of me. I frowned a little as I already knew I didn't have any chakra. That just doesn't exist in this world.

"Can you feel anything from her then?" Kisame asked with a slightly upset for a reason or another.

It was silent for a moment as they all looked at me with a strange look on their faces. Sighing a little I shifted to sit up, though I didn't get very far with with Kakuzu's hands on my shoulders. He held me there for a moment as I looked up at him. I saw him sigh as he let me sit up, shifting to push my legs of the edge of the couch I went to stand up.

"Bitch, we don't you have any chakra?" Hidan shouted as I leaned up against the couch.

Thinking about what I should say, I sighed out loud before I decided to answer. "Because it doesn't exist in this world. Remember, you guys were fictional until you showed up in my world. What's normal for you isn't exactly normal for me."

"Ah, I kinda forgot about that, un…" Deidara stated as he sat back on his legs.

They each looked back and forth from each other as they sat in silence. Sighing I looked at Kisame from the corner of my eyes. He was frowning which reminded me of the fact he wanted to follow me outside. Even though I turned him down, he looked like he was beating himself up over it. Getting up I smiled at everyone. "Thanks for the help, Kisame."

Thinking for a moment I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit for myself. Walking back in I saw that the members were having a sort of meeting. It was clear as they were talking in hushed tones when I walked back in. For a moment I wondered if I should eat in my bedroom so that they could have their privacy for their meeting. They were silent for a moment, no one spoke as I got the picture that they needed me out of the room, so I turned without a word and went into my bedroom to eat breakfast.

It's very quiet… I thought as I ate my fruit. I was never a fond of silence but I had no choice but to dwell in it as I waited for them to finish their meeting. Putting my half finished bowl down I couldn't seem to eat anymore. My stomach was acting up on me from the episode that happened just outside my house. Pulling my laptop out from underneath my bed, I started it up with the sound of the boot up sounding throughout my bedroom. Giving a small glance towards my bedroom door I saw no one so I typed in my password. I frowned a little as I realize that I should change it before they find out about it.

I don't think I'll hear the end of it if they found out. Typing my long password with the right caps and lower caps I wondered if other worlds were real as well. I mean I won't attempt to break the 4th wall but I sometimes wonder…

Waiting for my browser to load I saw I had my messager up and my friend from the Great North as she calls it. She had sent something last night and being the cheerful insane girl I am, I went about my normal banter of being a hyperactive dork with her. Spamming her with children lullabies until she answered I smiled at the sense of normalcy this held for me. Sure normal people didn't do this but to me this was normal. And I love my friends even though I don't have many I try to make the ones I do have days a little brighter with my banter. Seeing her respond with calling me a dork and then banning me from sugar for a week. I knew she was joking. After all how could she keep me from sugar from Canada. And I told her that as well.

Finally feeling a little better with talking to my friend I wondered what the others were doing. Hearing nothing but silence told me that they were still having a secret meeting in my living room. Turning away from the door to the hall I wonder for less than a second about taking a picture of Itachi to send to my friend.

I knew I would have to be sneaky, but before I could think rationally I picked up my phone and walked to the living room. Seeing my guess was somewhat true that the were still in the middle of a meeting. I waved Itachi down who was the only one other than Kakuzu who saw me peek in. Itachi walked over and I pointed over to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I picked up a napkin to take back to my room with me when this was over.

Itachi was silent before he leaned against my kitchen counter. Seeing my moment I took the photo with cell. With his eyebrows raised in question, I smiled innocently as I knew I could do. I mouthed a thanks before walking away leaving his confused in the kitchen. Looking at the photo I smiled, he looked very 'Itachi Uchiha' like. I laughed a little.

'Duh he is Itachi Uchiha...welp, time to play matchmaker.'

Sitting down at my computer I uploaded it to my computer and thought about how to type this out. Sending the picture to my friend with the captions "Look who one of my new roommate's looks like" with a heart and a winky face I sent it to her. In less than a second I saw her reply. I was laughing at her words.

I could literally picture her drooling over him. Hmm now to get them to talk to each other without it getting weird. I told her as much as I could about him with her going crazy over the chat with all caps that I had to laugh a little. Thinking carefully I told her she could call tomorrow to talk to him which she jumped at since it would also mean talk verbally with myself.

Soon she excused herself to see her parents and play some H1Z1 which I wished her luck with as I went onto my email to see a few reviews for my stories online and the occasional deal off sale for some video games. Typing out an email to my grandparents I also sent a loving email to my mother as I then checked my secondary email. Seeing no one I follow online on Twitch I put on a nightcore playlist as I start typing up my next chapters for my stories.

While this went on I heard a knock at my door, I saw it was Sasori. Putting my computer off to the side I gave him my attention as he walked in, leaning against the wall directly across from me. "What's up?"

"From now on, one of us will be with you wherever you go."

Taking a moment to let that settle in I frowned a little. So they were each going to babysit me? Well I guess with a stalker this was to expected to be an outcome. I sighed as I nodded, I got up and went over to my closet. Pulling out a box I saw it wasn't closed like normal, meaning one of them went through my old art work. Putting that information at the back burner of my mind I digged a little further until I found the small box of wood crafting stuff.

Walking out I held it out getting an raised eyebrow in return. I smiled a little. "Just so you won't get bored babysitting me." He cracked a small smile as he took the items as he sat down to work on something while I did my own thing. Sitting back on my bed I took my bowl of fruit and nibbled on them as I worked on my stories.

I smiled as I heard the sounds of wood being carved as I turned down the music to background music so it didn't bother him. Maybe the Akatsuki wouldn't be so bad as roommates, though if nights where they get drunk as last night become a thing, I think I'll be investing in a basement to lock myself in sooner rather than later.

Trying to ignore the memories as best I can as I typed I saw Erin message that she was going live in a moment which made me turn to Sasori, he looked busy. Turning to my screen I could put in headphones… Yeah I think that would be best.

Fishing out my headphones I plug them in as I joined in the chat for Erin's stream. I waited for her to start before I started spamming anime openings in the song request. Seeing her start up her drawing I smiled as the rest of my day felt better when I was talking with friends. I even forgot the eyes from Sasori watching me occasionally.

-xXx-

 **Sorry this took me forever! I had writers block like you wouldn't believe! Well I hope to get more chapter out as the week goes on! If not I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

 **Question of the Chapter: Whats everyone favorite color and why?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sick Day and Babysitting

It has been a few day since my last incident with Devon. Training at the station was going well and with my change in my college classes to the requirements for police work, I seemed to have most of my time taken up when it's the weekdays. The weekends however, were free. College was hard but no harder than usual. And the Akatsuki members had taken to having at least one of them out with me whenever I leave the house.

The boss of the station was okay with them hanging around as long as she could watch over me. Why, I am not sure. But I guess she was just watching out for me. The first person to watch me at while on the job was Itachi, in doing so I set him up to call my friend from Canada. At first he seemed to be hesitant about it, though after awhile he started to talk to her more whenever he was bored. It was nice since I knew he would love her like I do. Their relationship has been improving to the point I might invite her down to my house if we can get the money together. That'd be nice…

After a few times of Itachi borrowing my cell phone and talking on the house phone I started to think about getting him his own phone, though I am not sure if I gave him one would the others want one as well. And I can't afford seven cell phones, so that stopped that thought. Thinking on it at night before bed, I made the decision that they could talk on the weekends since it would cost less. Itachi was okay with it as they talk on my laptop on the weekdays.

My plan on match-making was working, so I was happy in that regard.

But after a few days of working with the members at my workplace and one or two shopping trips later, I was sitting at the station finishing up the filling I was supposed to have done for the day, my eyes trailing every so often to Kakuzu who was counting money in the corner. I noticed after a few trips outside the house that they used a Genjutsu to hide their cloak with whatever clothing they thought of whenever someone was near. I think they might have fixed up their appearances more in the time frame that they followed me out in the world. After all some didn't have normal appearances.

Turning back to my work, as I only had three more files to sort before I was done for the day, I started to wonder if I should get them some clothing for whenever they need to head outside. After all, being kept inside all the time wasn't ideal and neither was using their Genjutsu. Finishing the work I had set out to do, I sighed softly, feeling a cough at the back of my throat. Clearing my throat a little I turned to walk towards my boss's office. I saw my movement caught Kakuzu's attention before he went back to counting his money.

Knocking on the door to the Commander's office I heard her say enter before I carefully opened the door. Fighting back the urge to clear my throat I entered with the last file of the day in my hands. She raised her head to look at me as I handed her the file, though her hand lingered on mine before she took the papers. She smiled as she told me that I was done for the day. Giving her a goodbye as I went to pick up my stuff from my desk, I saw Kakuzu standing by the door, ready to leave as well.

Picking up my bag that held all the stuff I brought with me, I smiled at Kakuzu as I walked out. Feeling the itch in my throat, I stifled a cough. Looking around the area as I walked towards the bus stop. It was a dark day to be honest. There was a lot of rainclouds in the sky with the occasional rolling thunder. Though no rain fell yet, I could tell it was going to happen within a 24-hour time period. And I would like to be back home before it falls.

Sitting at the bench, I felt a chill go down my back. Looking around I saw Kakuzu was standing guard looking towards the left, which was behind me. Turning slightly I saw a familiar face, Devon. He was just watching me, standing near the store watching me. Need I say it was creepy?

But soon enough the bus came which I almost ran to get on. Kakuzu stuck to my side as the bus pulled away as soon as I was on it. Looking out the window I saw Devon finally turn away and enter the store. I felt someone sit next to me, which caused me to jump slightly. Turning my head to see who it was it was my ninja bodyguard, Kakuzu. He simply sat there for a while before he put an arm around my shoulders. The touch was overly familiar but it spoke loudly that I was taken. I felt my face become red at that thought. The idea was confusing as to why he did that but I tried to not dwell on it since the ninja's in my house did a lot of things I didn't understand.

Feeling my tense sore muscles sort of relax, I wondered if I should take a bath to soothe my muscles when I get home. Sniffing a little, I realized that I was congested. Thinking for a moment I wondered if I was getting sick, but I put it off. After all I hardly ever get sick, it could just be a small head cold, which I can treat when I get home. Thinking of home it made me wonder what I should make for everyone, while making something small for myself. I wasn't all that hungry at the moment which was weird since I skipped lunch.

Thinking back to how my co-workers tried to offer some of their lunches when all I brought was a water. And normally I wouldn't drink a water since it always taste weird to me but I felt severely dehydrated. Sighing I turned my head to look out the window while leaning back on the headrest. The city bus was stopping at another bus stop. It would a be a few more before we got to the stop just outside the city limits, which is where we would have to get off before walking the rest of the way home.

Somehow I felt dread when I thought of the last thing I had to do before I could get to my bed. The walk home. Maybe if I rest for a little bit I feel a little better… Leaning I felt something cool touch my skin around the back of my neck. It felt nice to my overheated skin, so I leaned a little more on it before I slipped into the darkness of my mind to rest.

 **Kakuzu's POV**

The bus was taking way too long to get us home. Looking from the corner of my eyes I saw a few of the men of the ride watching my caretaker. She seemed obvious as always. I narrowed my eyes to them and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Seeing that a few of those men had the brains to look away while the other few seemed to smirk before they finally averted their eyes. I let out a soft sigh as I went to watching nothing in front of me.

Sitting on the seats was very uncomfortable, I couldn't help but shift every so often. My arm was getting tired from lying behind the girl so I was about to shift into a more comfortable position when I felt something hot and slightly damp. Turning to see what in the world the girl had put on my skin, I saw she was laying on my arm.

I frowned a little from the touch. She was overly hot in her body temperature. Carefully I brought my other hand to her forehead and felt it. She was burning up…

I sighed at the trouble she was. If she was sick why not take a sick day. Her boss surely would have understood. Seeing her shiver a little, I looked out the window I could tell we weren't in the city anymore but we weren't close to our stop.

If I ran while carrying her it would be faster than this slow transport.

Making the decision I got up from my seat picking up the girl. On an off note, she was incredibly light, like carrying a small bag. Walking to the front of the bus I ignored the man at the wheel who asked if she was okay. I gave a simple answer as I got off and walked down the street. Giving off the impression the house was down the road. Soon the only thing that held eyes was gone down the road. Taking off into the forest across the street and up into the trees. I raced past the transport feeling the girl in my arms snuggle up against my chest.

She's just getting close to whatever comfort she can feel…

I wasn't used to feeling the touch of others, so maybe that's why her touch feels so strange.

Landing in front of door to the kitchen, I entered and took her to her bedroom, walking past all the idiots in the living room. Of course the Idiot who calls himself my partner noticed us first. "Old man what's with the bitch?"

"She's sick."

With that I walked past him and the others who looked up at my words. Getting into her bedroom, I opened the door to see it was very clean like always, the only thing that was slightly messy was her bed which I believed was because she hadn't had time this morning to make the bed. Sighing as I realized that half the time she was running late, though I came to realize that it was because the transport doesn't always show up on time to take her into the city. Setting the girl on her bed, I pulled the covers over top her, she seemed to frown at the lack of touch.

Shaking my head, I set her up to where she was positioned upright on her pillows. Watching her face for a moment I brushed the hair of her long bangs away from her face. Seeing her let out a sigh as she leaned into my touch wasn't something I was expecting. Pulling away, I turned to walk out of her room, only to see Itachi standing there.

Well it could have been worse. It could have been Hidan watching me…and that idiot would not be silent.

In his hands was a thermos of what was to believe to be soup. The Uchiha must have started that the moment he heard me say she was sick. Turning to the girl I saw she was tense, it was clear in her body structure. I recalled she had not eaten anything all day which from my knowledge was not good for the body when ill. Which left us with the only choice, to wake her up. Turning to where the Uchiha was I saw he was already walking out after setting the thermos on the table next to me, probably to deal with the majority of the members in the other room. Sighing I turned to the girl in the bed.

Shaking her shoulder a little, hoping that she was a light sleeper, I saw her face scrunch up a little from the movement. Her eyes opened a little as she looked around a little dazed. Well I couldn't blame her, she last saw she was on that transportation. Seeing her shift to sit up off her bed, I held out the thermos for her to take.

"Whats this?"

"Soup. Drink it." And with that I left the room as she seemed to stare at me as I left.

Walking out of the room and towards the living room I noticed it was unusually silent. Upon entering I saw that Hidan glaring at Itachi while Deidara was glaring at Sasori. The puppet turned to face me as I sat on the nearest chair.

"So?"

"It's most likely the flu or a cold."

"So the bitch is sick...who the fuck is going to make fucking dinner then?" Hidan stated after a moment. Itachi gave off a soft sigh as he walked into the kitchen. Deidara grunted as he stood up to find something interesting to do. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood and walked out of the room.

"Any ideas on how we got here?" Kisame asked as he tossed the dagger that changed him back in his hand over and over again. After he spoke the members came back into the room, thinking myself I wondered as well.

"Who knows, we are figments of imagination here. So far nothing had made sense. When thought about our world and this one, things either blend well together or not at all." I stated as everyone thought about the facts.

We were fake people in this world and yet here we are. In a whole new advance world compared to our own. How were we supposed to get back to our world, or more importantly did we want to. Here - it was a new life, a fresh start from everything.

It gave us all a lot to think about. Especially the young woman who housed us without complaint.

 **Amber's POV:**

Sitting up on my bed, I lightly sipped the soup that Kakuzu left for me. I had a headache that was for certain but I was wondering why felt much worse. I hadn't started my monthly cycle yet… Crawling over to my phone I picked it up off the side table as I set my rest of my soup down. Scrolling through my contacts I found the number I could call.

Listening to the ringing as I waited for my friend to answer. She was in medical school so I figured she would be the best to ask. "Hello?"

"Hey Kat, got a medical question for ya."

"Did you cut yourself again?"

"Nope." I stated with a small smile as I heard the tone, she assume I was playing Samurai again.

"Alright hit me with the worse you got."

I listed off what I was feeling, a little down played since I didn't want to worry her, but I still knew I need medical advice. After I spoke I waited for the verdict.

"Sounds like a cold. You got your normal over the counter meds you can take or you can come down to the office for some. Do you need me to come over this weekend? After all it's not often you get sick…"

"Nah, don't worry yourself over this. I've been in worse shape before." I smiled as I sipped my soup a little, it did wonders for my throat.

"You've been injured due to you being a careless and reckless woman but you're hardly ever sick. It could be serious. What if you pass out while in the shower? You'll drown before someone even notices you gone from work. What if you get dizzy while cooking, you could set your house on fire or cut off your hand. The possibilities are endless with you."

"Kat, I'm a klutz, not disabled that I need someone to take care of me. I can adult enough for that without killing myself or someone else." it was nice to know she was worried about me, but Kat was known to get worried over the littlest things, even if what she knew about me was ...sort of..true.

"Still, let me send over a nurse at least then. That way you're not home alone while sick."

"No need, I have 6 roommates, if anything goes wrong one of them will know what to do." I smiled thinking this would assure her.

"6? Can I at least talk with the most medically sound one of them."

"Sure I guess…" Getting up out of my bed I walked over to the door, opening it I saw Deidara there with a hand raised to knock. He flushed red a little at being caught like that, but I smiled at him a little.

"Hey, Dei where's Kakuzu."

"In the living room, un."

He walked with me to the living while Kat went silent over the phone after hearing Deidara speak. Entering I heard Hidan yelling at the miser while Kisame was laughing loudly at the fighting. Itachi was setting the table with food while Sasori helped out since he had nothing better to do. Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"A friend would like to talk to you Kakuzu…" I stated as I held out my phone.

He walked over and looked at the phone, I'm sure he knows how to use one. At least he's seen how Itachi used it before. Hopefully he was a fast learner…

He took the phone and I held my hand over to my ear. He saw and did the same. "Who is this?"

I face planted at his words. Couldn't he speak a little nicer, I said it was a friend. For goodness sake. Sighing I waited for him to finish the phone call.

"My knowledge on medical needs follows with herbs and natural cures." He stated. I didn't know he knew about herbs for healing or natural cures. Huh you learn something knew everyday I guess.

"If she hurts herself like that then I have experience in putting others back together, she won't lose a limb."

What?

"Yes I understand. Calm yourself woman." And with that he handed me back the phone.

Putting it back to my own ear I spoke. "What did you say to Kakuzu, it sounded like you were annoying him."

"I simply asked on his ideas on what he should do if you hurt yourself. I want to make sure you're in good hands." Kat defended herself.

"Right…"

"By the by, why do you have a harem at your house? I clocked all them being male."

"W-wait what? No they aren't!" I shouted into my phone, I heard her laugh. My shouting ended up with my coughing and the ninja's in the room gaining attention on myself.

"Well at least you're well enough to shout at me. And who you do has nothing to do with me. Promise me that you'll do them safely."

I could feel my face heat up at her hint. "It's not like that! I'm not like that!"

"Okay. Okay...but in all seriousness. Tell one thing."

"What."

"Which one _are_ you doing? The medical one?"

"Good bye Kat." and I hung up, hold my face in my hand. I forgot she thinks males and females can't share a flat or house without doing each other. Maybe her knowing wasn't the best idea.

Feeling a hand to my forehead, I glance up to see Kakuzu. His hand was cool against my forehead, it felt nice.

"Your fever has gone down a slight bit, get yourself back to bed. I'll make some medicine for you." Nodding to him as I waved at the rest of the Akatsuki in my house as I went to my bedroom.

Sitting on my bed, I took a moment to look around. Sighing I went to the door that lead to the hallway, closing it, I went to my bathroom and started a shower as well as getting some clothing since I was still in my uniform. Sighing a little as I started the hot water as I stripped, thinking for a moment on closing the bathroom door, I cracked it as I made my decision.

Stepping into the water I felt the hot water wash away the sweat from the fever as it seemingly broke. Sighing out loud I started my normal routine of cleaning myself up. After my shower I dressed in my pale blue nightgown. I normal wear more to sleep but I felt overly hot so this would have to do. Stepping out of my bathroom I saw Kakuzu in my room with a bottle of of some sort in his hand.

He looked like he was setting it down next to my bed. He looked up when I ended the room and I think I saw his back stiffen as he just stared. I heard him grumble a little but I couldn't catch what he said. I saw he averted his eyes from me as I walked in. "What's wrong?

"Here." he handed me the bottle, it smelled of mint and lemons?

"What's this?"

"Medicine."

With that he walked out of my room quickly as I watched him. What was with that?

Confused I took a small sip of the medicine, it was nasty. Straight up nasty…

But he made it for me in order for me to get better… And as my mum stated, that I always should drink my medicine, no matter how nasty.

Biting back my tongue as I finished the drink I sat on my bed and wondered what I was supposed to do now. After all tomorrow was a free day before the weekend. And I don't work over the weekend, and all my school work is caught up. Thinking for a moment I wondered if I should invite my lovely Canadian friend down for a visit. She could share the bed with me, after all I wasn't going to make her sleep in a hotel. Maybe I should as the ninja's of mine first. After all she is a fan too, well more so than I…

Getting up from my bed I walked over to the door and headed out to the dining room. Seeing Hidan flipping channels while everyone seemed to clean up after dinner. Itachi was doing the dishes as Kisame gathered up clean dishes to put them away. Sasori looks like he found my sketch book and was sketching. Deidara was messing with his clay. And Kakuzu was sitting at the table with a roll of bills. Looks like he was counting them.

Hidan was the first notice me as he let out a whistle. "Bitch you got guts wearing that out here."

This attracted all of their attention. Some turned red others like Kisame laughed a little. Kakuzu was shaking his head with a sigh. Looking down at my outfit I saw it was decent, really it was.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its short Amber." Kisame stated.

"So? It's not like you all are interested in me like that. So what's the issue?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Really, these ninja are so confusing. I don't see the problem.

"Anyways, I was thinking of inviting a friend over for the long break."

"It wouldn't be wise." Itachi stated.

"Really, I thought you would like to talk with Erin instead of over the phone." I asked with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at my words but said nothing more.

"Why should this friend come over?" Sasori asked.

"Well she's a fan of the Akatsuki, more so than I. And I was looking for a time for her to come over before you all showed up. So why not now?"

"I won't be paying for this, child." Kakuzu stated.

"Of course you won't. I wouldn't make you pay for anything. I have some money saved up for this. I just wanted to let you all know before I went and invited her over."

Kakuzu nodded as he went back to counting his money, starting on a whole new roll of bills.

"Well I wouldn't mind if this bitch comes over." Hidan grinned.

"If she knows about us then what's to say she won't report us, un?" Deidara asked as he looked up from his clay.

"Like I said she's a fan, if anything she'd want to take pictures with you all. But she won't report you. Anything else is possible with her." With a smile I walked out and headed back to my room. Ready to contact Erin for a time for her to come down from the Great North.

 **And this took forever, Alot of editing and revising. But finally I have it where I want it. See you all next time with a special guest!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Friends come over and All hell breaks loose Part 1

Waking up in my bed, I rolled over to see the time. It was around 4:28 in the morning. For a moment I couldn't understand why I was waking up. I was just staring at my clock until I watched it turn over to 4:30 in of which it started its loud beeping. This causing me to jump and try to shut the machine up before it woke up the ninjas in the other rooms. Now fully awake but confused I looked at my calendar next to my bed. I was a little out of breathe from the scare of the machine calling itself my alarm clock.

Date: 13th of November - Notes: ERIN COMES OVER, DON'T SLEEP IN ME!

Letting that sink in I looked back at the clock. 4:35…

Holy shit! I'm going to be late for the bus to the city at this rate! Jumping out of bed I rushed to pull my bed head into a hat to cover it, while putting on sweatpants and a sweater. After all it was November here and I was a little cold no matter where I go. Putting on my winter boots I silently sped walked to the kitchen, grabbing my last apple to eat along the way.

On an off thought, I would have to go shopping again soon. I didn't know if Erin needed certain foods and I didn't have much like I hoped I would. Hidan and Kisame are almost like bottomless pits. So on an off note as I struggled with my shoes, I made a slight plan for a shopping trip when Erin and Itachi are having a moment. Because I know, I know that I will find a way to set them up with something.

As I got near the door I realized that if the Ninja's wake up while I'm out, they might freak out again. So with a sticky note next to the door I wrote that I would be back and when I would be back and stuck it to the door. Hopefully that'll stick long enough for them to see.

Getting outside I felt the crisp air, being I lived somewhere in the middle of the United States the cold air could easily make snow if it only rained. But I was getting distracted. Hurrying to the bus stop I just about made it. Sitting down at the first seat I found free I watched the outside world carefully. I was slightly nervous about Erin coming over since this would be our first meeting in person. But hey, nothing scary has happened since my last encounter with Devon. Hopefully he won't try something while she's here.

Getting to the city I got off the bus and walked to the Tram that would lead deeper into the city and also the airport by default. Normally I didn't go into the underground but hey I can be picky right now. Her flight should be landing soon. And I need to get my butt in gear and get to the airport!

Finally getting to the airport I walked over to the side table where the information desk is. The clerk looked tired as I did. "Hello, can I get a piece of paper and pen?"

"Sure thing miss."

He handed me a paper and sharpie. Though I asked for a pen I can make do with this. Drawing a quick chibi version of Itachi and the word PAPI on it I handed the sharpie back to the man, who looked uninterested in my weird way to drawing. "Thank you very much."

"Sure thing kid."

I was about to tell him I wasn't a kid when I saw the clock.

 _No time Amber, you have to get to Papi!_

Walking to the terminal to wait for the one who were getting off. I held the sign proudly. Ready to officially meet one of my interent husbandos, or would she still count as a waifu? I ignored all the odd stares from the people since my sign wasn't considered normal. By any means it wasn't normal. But hey I had criminal ninjas from an anime world in my house, this is probably the most normal thing I've done yet.

Watching the people get picked up, I felt a little uncomfortable with odd stares. I guess coming out in public dressed in sweats and a bed head wasn't a good idea. Shifting around I waited for the one person I was here for.

It was then that she emerged, and I couldn't help but hold in a chuckle as I took in her appearance. It was almost as if we were a match made in heaven.

Her brown hair was thrown into a messy bun with strands falling out of it with every swirl. Her outfit was not much better then mine, it being an older and clearly ill formed sweater, with black leggings,

Exiting towards the crowd of waiting people, she gave a stiff yawn as she hiked her backpack against her back, pulling her rather large suitcase behind her as she made her way. Once she finished her yawn, she grazed the crowd, her eyes searching until they met with mine. It was then that she extended her arm, pointing an accusing finger towards the sign I was holding. "YOU."

"Me…?" I asked, cracking a smile as she started walking towards my direction. She dropped her arm as she approached, soon reaching me before she wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I guess me." I choked out, air leaving my lungs much faster than it was returning. "I can't breathe."

"Girl!" She pulled away, her eyes tearing. "Ya don't understand how long I have wanted to meet my Mami in real life. Like, how did this happen."

"Well you see….I pulled some money together and BAM here you are!" I grinned as I leaned down to pick up the suitcase. "Come now, let's get you home. I have many uh, friends who I want you to meet."

"And you have my husband to be at that house!" She grinned as we walked towards the exit.

"Yes I do, though I think you'll enjoy all of the friends I have staying over." I stated with a smile as I walked over to the food booth. "Did you eat on the plane? Cause I'm buying breakfast."

"Nah, girl. That shit is expensive."

"Alright, then allow me to give you the first of what might be your last American food." I stated with a grin as I walked up to a counter.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?" the man behind the cashier stated.

"I'd like two Sprites, one bacon egg and cheese McGriddles and one steak, egg and cheese biscuit.."

"Certainly, would you like a hashbrowns with that?"

"No thanks."

"Okay you're total is 5.98."

Paying for the food I sat back and chatted with Erin as I waited for our breakfast. As I chatted with Erin I had a passing thought about the ninja's back home and if I should get something for them. But then again I have plenty of food at home for them to make and I was sure that Itachi would make breakfast for them. And I had a feeling that Kakuzu would keep the group out of trouble until I get home.

"So, Mami?" Erin stated as we ate our breakfast. It was obvious that she didn't exactly care for American Fast Food. Hey I couldn't blame her. I turned to her as I waited for her to continue since I had a mouth full. "How did you find the perfect cosplayer for Itachi?"

"Well...he showed up in my area and needed a place to stay. So I thought, what the hell could go wrong. And let him and his friends stay. We have a deal going between us in exchange for them staying with me."

"You just let the group stay with you? Why?" I could sense the mother hen mode coming on.

"I had a break in and a stalker show up so they are helping with that in exchange for room and board. And with my new job with the force I have the cops on my side in case things get hairy."

She was silent for a moment, in of which I realized that I never told her about the break in or stalker. Opps. Welp, I need to make sure she doesn't freak. Sighing at her facial expression, it was clear she was worried. Not that I didn't want her to worry about me and I didn't want pity. I just forgot I never told anyone else about it except for the cops. Well, now that she knows she will be prepared for the worst. Explaining what had happened in the past few weeks with Devon I even told her about the attempt of kidnapping that Devon did a few weeks ago. She seemed ready to rip Devon a new one.

I laughed a little at her words of how she would take care of him. My laugh shocked her as I smiled. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself now. With my training and my bodyguards he can't touch me. Come on, let's get home."

"Sure thing Mami." She said as she walked next to me. She walked a little closer from before, almost like she was going to be acting as a bodyguard as well. I chuckled softly, and while I didn't want her to worry, it was nice thought for her to worried about me.

Walking with her to the tram that would lead to my bus stop, we talked and discussed different things. Including small facts about ourselves. Like I didn't know about her allergies, so I would have to work around that, same if she were to cook in my house for everyone. When we got on the bus that would lead to my neighborhood I heard Erin ask about a car. "I can't afford it right now and I don't have a license so I see no reason to get one with the bus system being so close."

"Still for you to walk this far to get to the city?"

"Eh, beggars can't be choosers." I shrugged as I shifted the suitcase in my hand. The thing was large and heavy but I wanted to carry it for her, so I didn't let up on it.

Walking up to the front door of my house, I saw the usual blue roses in a purple vase. I frowned slightly as Erin looked at with a glare. Picking up the small vase with my spare hand I set the suitcase down in order to get my keys out. "Let's me say that my bodyguards aren't morning people so try to keep the teasing on a down low."

"Of course! I will be on my best behavior." though her grin was saying another thing altogether. With a smile and a shake of my head I unlocked my house as I opened the door. Erin picked up her bag as we entered, I had set the vase down on the side table next to the front door. The first person to see me enter just had to be one of the more dangerous ones...Hidan.

He was just wearing sweatpants and no shirt as he walked out of the kitchen with a waffle in his mouth. He stared at the two of us for a moment before he stared at Erin, who was staring shocked at him and then turned to me. "You have a Hidan cosplayer as well?"

"The fuck. Bitch I ain't no...whatever the fuck that is." He said with his mouth full. It was rather nasty, I think he knew that as well.

Soon after Deidara walked out of the half bathroom, looking as if he just got his hair done, not paying attention to the group. Following him was Kisame, still half asleep as he walked from the room he stays in to the kitchen. Kakuzu and Sasori entered from the living room so see why Hidan was yelling. Last to show up was Itachi, and he was waiting silently from the kitchen doorway. Erin was staring shocked at them, before she turned to me. "You have Akatsuki Cosplayers as your bodyguards?"

"Yes and no." I said turning to them. Kakuzu shrugged while the others seemed either uninterested or were watching with a curious stare, mostly looking at Erin. "They are my bodyguards but they are the real deal. Deidara come show her you're hands."

He grunted a little unhappy he was the one chosen to show they were real. "Why me un." He grumbled.

"Because, yours is the easiest to show." I stated while he showed his hands. "So come on Buttercup." I smiled as he walked over with his palms opened showing the mouths. The tongues were open as the mouths grinned at the both of us. Erin looked shocked and then at each member before she turned to me with a confused look.

"Here let's get you to sit down in the living room while the Akatsuki get their breakfast." I stated as I lead Erin to the living room. With her on the couch she started her questioning.

"Well...I first found them as my cats…"

"Like...how we write our fanfictions?" She stated with wide eyes. I nodded as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Though at first they didn't transform back to their normal selves. At first they talked with me as felines but when the first break in happened they showed themselves to me in favor of room and board."

"You know their criminals, right? And that means they aren't good people, even though they are talking about protecting you from Devon, they are still S class. How do you know they can be trusted?"

I frowned and knelt my head down as I buried my head into my knees. "I know that they aren't good people from the show, but they haven't done anything to harm me as of yet. Even when they got drunk, I wasn't harmed. So I feel like until they do harm me I should give them my trust."

"Amber you're too trusting you know that?" Erin said in a motherly tone. I smiled sadly as I recalled my own mother saying that to me. "Well, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you while I'm visiting."

"Sure, you do that." I smiled as I looked at the hallway, I had a feeling that the ninjas were listening in but I didn't let it bother me. After all they could come in if they wanted to. It's not like this was a secret meeting for the two of us. "Do you want to rest for a while before I show you around town?"

"Sure, I didn't get much sleep on the plane." She grinned as she spoke next. "Take me to bed Mami!"

I laughed a little at that comment, even blushed if I dare noticed it. Social interactions wasn't something I was used to when it was face to face. Picking up her suitcase again I lead her past the kitchen to the master bedroom. Opening the door I turned to her. "We'll be sharing a bed until I can get you and Itachi married." I winked at her with a large grin on my face.

"Girl why wait til we're married?" She said in a half whine with a grin of her own.

"Because, I don't condone sex outside of marriage." I stated with a smile. "So you are sleeping with me before you get to Mr. Weasel."

She pouted a little as she entered the room.

-Akatsuki's POV-

The group of ninja had listened in to the conversation that their caretaker had with her friend. And what she said was true. Amber had no reason reason to trust them with their background history. But yet she still did, and that surprised them. The words of Amber's mouth about how she will trust them until they betray that trust made them feel odd. While she knew about their history, she still trusted them until further notice.

Her friend though, they would have to keep an eye on her. The fact that their lives were a show was made even clear to them as they heard the two girls talk about the nine tailed container Naruto and his life. Within moments Itachi got up and walked to the room the two girls had entered and yet to leave, the master bedroom.

The sounds of laughter was coming from the room, seeing no reason other than to knock, and so he knocked. The laughter stopped as the sounds of footsteps came to the door. Amber opened the door with a smile on her face. "Yeah, what's up Itachi?"

For a moment he didn't know why he was there, standing in front of her door. It was silent for a while until Erin walked over to see who was at the door as well. "It's my man Itachi. Whats up?" She grinned as she leaned over Amber's smaller frame.

Itachi knew what he wanted to ask, but he couldn't find his voice to ask for it. After all Erin wasn't here for him. She was here to hang out with her friend, their caretaker Amber. For a moment Amber frowned and looked at the brunette over her and then back at him. For a moment she seemed to think before she broke out into a smile. She turned to her friend, before winking at him. "I have to run to the store and pick up a few things, why don't you and Itachi hang out till I get back."

The Uchiha held his expression but he felt shocked that Amber would be able to say what he wanted to so easily. "Hn." After all he wanted to have some time with the girl for a bit while she was visiting. Even if it was a little selfish of him.

"Girl I'd would love to, but what about Devon. It's not safe for you to be alone out there." She stated with a frown.

Itachi nodded as well. It was true. Devon could come at Amber while she was out. But the smaller brunette smiled like always when in company. It made it hard to fully know what she was thinking and what she was planning. Before he could speak about sending someone with her, she was talking already.

"I'll just take one of the others with me. You and Itachi hang out while I'm gone, explore the forest or something. Tomorrow we can all go out to the mall." Amber grinned as she walked past Itachi. Erin followed behind him as they went over to the group in the living room.

"I'm going shopping for Thanksgiving. Who wants to come?" Amber stated as she walked into the room with the other members. Deidara looked up from his clay as Sasori stopped carving his wooden block as he glanced up. Kisame stopped flipping through the channels on the TV as Hidan walked out with a can of soda. Kakuzu counting money at the counter, looked up for a moment.

"I'll go with you. So you don't spend too much money of this Thanksgiving." Kakuzu stated as he started to put away his money.

"Fuck I'll go as well. Anythings better than fucking being here without anything to fucking do." Hidan stated as he finished the soda can he was drinking.

"Anyone else?" Amber asked as she nodded to the two members who spoke up.

"Nah I'll stay here." Kisame stated as he leaned back on the couch.

While Deidara and Sasori both focused on their artwork, Amber ignored the fact that they ignored her altogether. With a smile and a nod she turned back to Itachi. With a wink towards her friend she walked back to her room. "I'll shower and get ready, if you have to do the same, do it now."

Itachi gave his usual sound as he looked at his 'friend' that Amber had introduced to him. She was looking at the direction Amber had gone, the master bedroom. Before she turned to face him with a small reddish to her face and a small smile. "Would you like to accompany me as I walk through the forest?"

"Sure thing."

-Amber's POV-

Smiling to myself as I got ready to go out with the two bounty hunters of the Akatsuki, I was proud that Itachi had made the first step in asking to hang out with Erin. Sighing in the water from my shower I wondered slightly if he knew what I was doing. Erin might know but she could be keeping it to herself. In a way I didn't fully care. They were hanging out and I know Itachi will keep Erin safe on their date.

Stepping out of the shower I set about getting dressed. Dressing simply like always I put on a white long sleeve turtleneck with a pair of black dark wash jeans. Pulling my hair out I dried it the best I could before pulling on the black and white paperboy hat. Pulling on combat boots I took a look in the mirror. I looked fine, and whatever I didn't even know why I was even caring about my appearance.

Walking out to the living room I saw Hidan and Kakuzu ready to go. Erin was stepping into my room to get ready for her date as soon as I stepped out. With a smile back at him I walked out to the front door. "Let's go Hidan, Kakuzu. We have shopping to do."

"Yeah, yeah we fucking know." Hidan stated as he walked out in ...normal clothes. A simple black band tee and jeans. Kakuzu also walked out dressed in a tan basic shirt and brown pants. He had applied a genjutsu to hide his stitches and everything. Nodding to him i know that they had used this a lot whenever they followed me to work and whenever I've gone out.

"Let's go, the sooner we get everything the sooner I can get back to start on my essay."

 **And this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be Erin's Date and Amber's time at the store. Thank you for those who have been waiting patiently for this.**

 **QotC: Who's your favorite Akatsuki member?**


End file.
